


Wendy and the Goblin King

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Casper (1995), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Wendy is accepted into Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls just in time for a field trip to this year's Halloween Carnival. However, when a magician is exposed as a fraud, he plots revenge on the group by stealing the Goblin King's scepter and kidnaps Fairy Princess Willow to take over the world and it's up to Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and the others to save Halloween.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day before Halloween.

Wendy was getting the mail today for the family she now lived with instead of her aunts Gert, Fanny, and Gabby. She took out one envelope to see what it said as it caught her attention. "'To Wendy Rookwood'?" she read her name before running inside as Bud and Michelle were decorating the house for trick-or-treaters. "Aunt Michelle! Uncle Bud! There's mail for me!"

"Who's it from?" Bud asked.

Wendy took a look at the envelope. "Some lady named... 'Grimeword'?"

"That's Grimwood, dear." Michelle corrected with a smile.

"Oh..." Wendy smiled.

Michelle decided to read the letter to her young niece.

"'Dear Parents or Guardians of Wendy Rockwood,

my name is Glynis Grimwood, and I would so love to have Wendy in my school for this upcoming Halloween in my Finishing School for Young Ghouls. Here's my wishes for a wonderful semester.

From - Ms. Grimwood's School for Ghouls'."

This seemed to be interesting for her.

"Oh, Wendy, this is a big honor," Michelle smiled. "And you've been accepted at a good time. Ms. Grimwood is planning a field trip to a Halloween carnival."

"Yay!" Wendy smiled.

Bud and Michelle smiled back.

"Hey, where's Cherry?" Wendy wondered where her big cousin was.

There seemed to be dark and dramatic music playing and a shark fin was going around.

"That answers my question." Wendy smiled as she saw Cherry's kitten next to the shark fin.

"DUN! DUN! DUUUNNN!" Cherry roared as she snuck up behind her parents to scare them since it was almost Halloween.

Her kitten simply mewed. She then sulked in defeat. Wendy giggled.

"Really?" Cherry asked her kitten.

The kitten yawned and curled up to get some sleep.

"Aw!" Wendy smiled.

Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look what I got, Cherry." Wendy said.

Cherry took the note and looked through it. "Ms. Grimwood's School, eh?" she then asked. "I think I went there last Halloween with Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy."

"Ooh." Wendy smiled.

"Oh, that'll be fun, Cherry, you can go with Wendy to her new school then." Michelle said.

"Do I have to?" Cherry complained.

"Please?" Wendy begged.

Cherry sighed as she looked like she had no choice. "Fine, but can I have Atticus come with me?"

"Of course, dear," Michelle replied. "I don't see why not."

"Great." Cherry said.

"I guess this means I have to wear my witch jumpsuit again." Wendy commented.

"Yes, luv, it seems so." Michelle nodded to her little niece.

"Okay." Wendy said. She then went upstairs to pack as she was excited to be accepted into Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls.

"At least I won't have to worry about Drell." Cherry muttered.

"True." Michelle said.

Cherry glanced at her mother as they waited for Wendy to come down as she texted Atticus what was going on and where he was okay with coming along.

"Who was that?" Drell asked as he had Atticus in a headlock.

"Cherry, texting me about Wendy going to Ms. Grimwood's school." Atticus replied as he took a break to answer his phone.

"Cool." Drell said.

Atticus replied to Cherry.

"If this is too tight, let me know," Drell replied. "I accidentally killed someone in this headlock."

"It's okay." Atticus said as he got free and flipped Drell.

Drell gave himself a soft landing. Atticus sat on Drell and sent another message.

"Okay, Cherry does not text that much!" Drell glared.

"Uh, she's chatty..." Atticus seemed to lie.

"Who are you texting?" Drell asked.

"Cherry..." Atticus replied.

Drell soon pinned over top of him and took his phone and adjusted his glasses. "Oh, hello, Mo..." he smirked as he saw poetry texted to Atticus's girlfriend.

This caused Atticus to smile bashfully.

"Dear, Atticus," Drell teased. "I loooove you!"

Atticus soon got Drell off him as he took his phone back.

Drell just laughed immaturely before looking curious. "Grimwood... That name sounds familiar."

"Isn't she your sister?" Atticus asked.

"That's right!" Drell remembered. "I have a sister!"

"Anyways, me and Cherry are going to go to the Grimwood school with Wendy." Atticus said.

"I haven't seen Glynis in so long..." Drell sighed. "STUPID COUNCIL JOB!"

Atticus covered his mouth while quietly snickering as his anger was kind of funny.

"Well, just be happy you haven't met the Goblin King." Drell said.

"Um, who's the Goblin King?" Atticus asked.

Drell leaned over with a horrified look in his icy blue eyes. "Do you really wanna know...?"

Atticus stepped back more nervously. "Not... Really."

"Well, I'll tell you." Drell said.

"Oh, boy..." Atticus gulped. "Just don't sing."

"I would never subject you to such torture..." Drell replied. "First, get off of me."

Atticus then stood up straight.

Drell then stood up and went to his bookshelf. "Let's see... Loch Ness Monster, Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree, Sarah Ravencroft, El Chupacabra, Captain Crothers, Wiki Tiki... Aha, here we go!" he then took out the book on the Goblin King and blew the dust off.

"Whoa, how long has that book been used?" Atticus asked.

"My father gave it to me," Drell replied as he cracked the book open. "Of course, the Goblin King is the king of all goblins, and rules the land with his scepter which could be fatal if brought into the wrong hands. He is not dangerous unless you are a threat to him, and if someone takes his scepter, they could use all of his magic and power against him."

Atticus took a look. "He kinda looks like Goliath in a way."

"I suppose he does, even if he isn't a gargoyle." Drell agreed.

"How big is he?" Atticus asked.

"Pretty big, bigger than me even..." Drell replied as he looked through his book. "Of course, compared to his daughter..." he then muttered slightly.

"His daughter?" Atticus asked.

Drell cupped his mouth.

"Who is she, The Goblin Princess?" Atticus asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, come on, what's her name?" Atticus asked.

"Willow." Drell only said the name and nothing else about her.

"Goblin Princess Willow..." Atticus repeated.

"Actually... She's a fairy." Drell replied.

"What?!" Atticus gasped.

Drell showed him the book about Fairy Princess Willow's section in the Goblin King book.

"How is she his daughter?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, I believe you were told this story a long time ago, but when a man and a woman love each other very much-" Drell began.

"I know how it's done, but how is a fairy, like her, his daughter?!" Atticus glared.

Drell flipped through the pages to see if the book had anything on that as he didn't remember.

'Really?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Ah, there we go," Drell spotted the page. "Willow's mother was Fairy Queen Elvina."

"Sounds nice." Atticus said.

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while either..." Drell sighed. "I miss her."

"She died?" Atticus frowned.

"She met a child who didn't believe in fairies." Drell explained as that was a fatal demise for the magical creatures.

"Oh, my..." Atticus frowned.

"That can be a serious case..." Drell replied. "She should've stayed in Pixie Hollow with Tinkerbell and the others, but nooo..."

"I've always wanted to go there." Atticus said.

"Pixie Hollow?" Drell asked since he just said it.

"Uh-huh." Atticus nodded.

"Well, I might be able to work something out..." Drell smiled. "It really is a wonderful place... There's also an Australian rainforest called Ferngully where other fairies live."

"Cherry told me about when she went there with her friend Katie," Atticus replied. "I think she said something about a fairy named Crysta."

"Yes, but different fairy family like the fairies up in Fairy World." Drell nodded.

"Uh-huh." Atticus nodded again.

"Oh, boy, looks like this Halloween's gonna be busy," Drell said. "And I promised Hilda I'd spend Halloween with her, Zelda, and Sabrina this year since every Halloween, the Spellmans have a family gathering..." he then groaned. "There's that pesky little Amanda who's such a brat and takes advantage of her magical powers."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"I really don't wanna go..." Drell whispered to Atticus. "I don't wanna hurt Hilda's feelings though."

"You have to go." Atticus said.

"I know, I promised her..." Drell remembered, he then gave his book to Atticus. "Here, take my Goblin King book, you might need it."

"Okay." Atticus said.

Drell patted him on the head as he then left.

"This is gonna be a good Halloween..." Atticus said as he was on his way back home. "Hopefully the Goblin King isn't too dangerous."

"As long as he's not angry, he's fine." Drell advised.

"Thanks, Drell." Atticus nodded.

Drell nodded back and went to get dressed in his best suit and start packing to go with Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina's family reunion for Halloween this year. Atticus soon left the room.

Lightning flashed and Atticus soon came downstairs into his own home as he clutched the book in his arms.

"Hey, Atticus." Patch smiled.

"Hey, boy." Atticus smile back.

"Ooh, a book," Patch noticed. "Is that a Daring Do book?"

"No, this is a book that Drell let me borrow about The Goblin King." Atticus showed him.

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"Ah, a Halloween Carnival with Ms. Grimwood's girls... At least they can walk around normally and Cherry will be in a good mood..." Atticus sighed. "I wonder who else we'll meet there... Oh, well, we'll find out when we get going."

"So exciting!" Patch beamed. "Can I come?"

"Of course you can!" Atticus smiled.

"Ooh, I have the perfect costume, I got Rarity to make it!" Patch beamed before zipping off and coming back in a dog version of a Daring Do costume.

"Someone's really into Daring Do these days." Atticus chuckled.

"Ever since that trader's exchange we helped the Mane Six in, I just got hooked from Twilight's old books!" Patch replied.

"I can tell." Atticus chuckled.

"Oh, Atticus, can I go to the convention with Rainbow Dash when it comes?" Patch begged.

"That should be fine." Atticus smiled.

"Yay!" Patch smiled.

Atticus chuckled to his excitement as this was going to be a fun Halloween for everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, it was time to go to the Halloween Carnival, but of course, Wendy was going to need to be introduced to Ms. Grimwood's girls, so Cherry would meet the others at the carnival while she took her little cousin to the castle school. Luckily, she didn't have to do this alone. 

Wendy was both so excited and nervous about meeting the other girls. "Do you think the other girls will like me?" she asked on the way to her new school.

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

"Who doesn't like a brat with blonde hair?" Cherry asked the young witchling. "Come on, those girls are gonna love you, you know why? 'Cuz you're a winner!"

"A winner..." Wendy whispered.

"And you're adorable." Cherry continued.

"I'm adorable!" Wendy beamed.

"And everyone loves an adorable winner." Cherry told her little cousin.

"Yeah!" Wendy smiled.

"That was very nice, Cherry," Patch said. "Where did you find such inspiring words?"

"When we met Ralph and Vanellope." Cherry shrugged innocently.

"Ohh." Patch said.

"Ooh, a drawbridge..." Wendy liked this school already and knocked on the front door after she crossed the shark infested moat.

Inside of the school, Ms. Grimwood took attendance to make sure her girls were there, including the three new ones that Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy didn't get to meet the first time since they were too scared. After taking attendance, she opened the door. Wendy zipped inside on her broomstick and laughed as she flew all around the castle.

"Wendy, get down from there!" Cherry cried out as she ran in after her little cousin.

"Sorry, just got inside." Wendy said.

Cherry groaned as she felt exhausted already. Wendy soon landed and smiled to her new classmates and looked surprised at their different forms.

"Girls, this is our new girl, Wendy Rookwood," Ms. Grimwood told her students. "The niece of Gert, Fanny, and Gabby."

"Hello." Wendy greeted.

"Hello, dear, my name is Glynis Grimwood, I'll be your new teacher," Ms. Grimwood smiled to her. "These are your classmates: Sibella, the daughter of Dracula."

"Fangtastic to meet you." Sibella curtsied.

"Winnie, the daughter of the Werewolf." Ms. Grimwood continued.

"Hellooooooo!" Winnie howled.

"Elsa Frankenteen, the daughter of Frankenstein."

"Hi there, new friend!" Elsa beamed.

"Tanis, the Mummy's Daughter."

"Hello there." Tanis smiled shyly as she sucked her thumb.

"Phantasma, the Phantom's daughter."

Phantasma giggled as she came behind Wendy. "I love your hair!"

"And of course, the new girls before you," Ms. Grimwood then showed the other three. "Godzina, the daughter of Godzilla, Goonie, the daughter of the Creature of the Black Lagoon, and Mary, her father is an alien invader."

"It's nice to meet you all." Wendy said.

"It's nice to meet you too." The girls smiled back to Wendy.

"The more the merrier, I always say," Ms. Grimwood smiled to this and soon saw Cherry, Atticus, and Patch coming in. "Oh, well, there's some familiar faces I like to see."

"It's great to see you all too." Patch smiled.

Matches soon came out.'

"Hey, Matches!" Patch beamed to the dragon.

Matches smiled to him and gave him a fond hug before she looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Patch asked.

Matches took out half of a heart-shaped crystal to show that she had a broken heart and longed to have somebody to love her.

"Ohh, now I understand." Patch said.

Matches nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone soon." Patch promised the dragon.

"Cheer up, Matches," Ms. Grimwood told her pet. "I'm sure our field trip to the Halloween Carnival will cheer you up."

Matches nodded in agreement.

"Luckily my car can fit everyone." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, Atticus, how fangtastic of you to help us." Sibella smiled back.

"No problem, girls." Atticus smiled.

"Wow, who knew Godzilla had a daughter?" Patch asked about Godzina.

Atticus shrugged about that. Godzina soon gave Patch a bone-crushing hug with a laugh as she seemed to like him a lot. For him, this was nothing since he was super-strong. "Doggy Woggy!" she chuckled.

"Okay, that's enough hugging." Patch smiled sheepishly to her.

Godzina agreed with that and decided to hug Atticus next.

"Come here..." Atticus allowed.

Godzina laughed and then hugged him.

"I'm just glad that isn't Elmyra Duff..." Patch commented about the last time they visited Acme Acres.

"I know." Cherry said.

Godzina soon hugged her back tightly.

Cherry grunted and groaned. "Oh, gosh, that's just like Grenda in Gravity Falls!"

"Yep." Patch said.

Godzina giggled as she had fun with her new friends.

"I love these guys," Mary smiled. "Like me, they're out of this world!"

They soon got in Atticus's car.

"Get cozy, this is a great car." Patch told the others.

"Yeah, when he tells us he has it after he makes us walk around!" Cherry folded her arms with a scoff.

They soon drove off.

"So, what's school like?" Wendy asked her new classmates.

"We learn a lot of things," Winnie smiled. "Like there's cauldron class, swimming, ballet, cooking, home economics, it's the greatest!...Unless we run into Revolta again."

"I doubt we'll see her again, Winnie." Patch soothed.

"I like music class!" Phantasma giggled hyperactively.

"I can tell." Wendy said.

"I'm just scared about transferring to Monster High when we get older..." Winnie frowned as they were almost high school aged.

"Don't worry," Atticus said. "It'll be a new experience."

"I'm scared..." Tanis whispered.

"Well, I'm not scared!" Winnie glared, trying to seem tough. "I'm just... Worried for you!"

"Don't worry, high school is a new place to make friends." Atticus said.

Tanis, being the youngest, was the most scared.

"Hmm..." Goonie hummed as she wasn't sure how to feel about going to Monster High.

They soon arrived at the carnival. It was night time which was perfect for them and the girls cheered as they arrived to the carnival.

"No way, is that Scooby and the gang?" Patch looked out the window.

"I think so." Atticus said.

"Wicked!" Wendy beamed as she looked more excited to see Mystery Inc.

"It's them alright." Cherry said.

Soon enough, Atticus parked the car and everyone came out, excited to join the carnival. 

"Boy, are the gang going to be surprised." Patch said.

"You said it, boy." Atticus agreed.

Cherry held Tanis's hand as they looked around.

"The Amazing Krudsky?" Mo laughed as she stood with Angel to a poster. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time." 

"Mo?" Patch asked.

Mo looked over and smiled. "Oh, hi, guys!" 

"What are you doing here?" Atticus asked.

"Bringing JJ to his first Halloween Carnival," Mo smiled. "I was gonna invite you guys to come, but I couldn't reach you." 

"Sorry about that." Atticus said.

"Oh, well, at least w'ere all together," Mo shrugged and then saw the Grimwood students. "Wow, those costumes are great!" 

"Yeah... Those aren't costumes." Atticus whispered to her.

"Wait, what?!" Angel's eyes widened. 

"They're famous daughters of popular monsters," Atticus explained. "Like Dracula, Frankenstein, The Phantom, The Werewolf, The Mummy, The Creature from the Black Lagoon, and even Godzilla..." 

"Wow." Mo said.

Atticus nodded to her. Angel came over to the girls and looked at them to see that they were in fact real while other people who passed by them just thought they were normal kids in Halloween costumes. 

"I didn't see that coming." Mo said.

"Get used to it," Atticus replied before looking at the magician. "Oh, a magician, Cherry loves magicians!" 

"This guy is terrible." Mo said.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"When I was younger, he hosted a birthday party Angel and I snuck into..." Mo chuckled as she remembered life on the streets as she mentioned how she met the magician, she then narrated as a flashback was shown with her and a younger Angel with Buster and the other Junkyard dogs. "There were dozens and dozens of kids, so we just tried to blend in with the crowd so we could sneak some cake to eat, and we decided to watch the show since it started as soon as we showed up." 

"How was it?" Atticus's voice asked.

"It was so cheesy and lame!" Mo's voice laughed as her younger self sat with Angel in the crowd of birthday kids. "His own rabbit bit his thumb when he pulled it out, but my favorite part had to be when the other dogs came out and Francisco ended up making his face end up in the birthday cake after I snuck a couple of slices." 

This caused Atticus's voice to laugh. Mo laughed back as her flashback ended. 

"Oh, man, I bet he doesn't know any real magic." Atticus smiled.

"Nope, just one of those cheesy stage magicians..." Mo replied. "Not as amazing or funny as those guys in Las Vegas." 

"True." Atticus said.

"Mo?" Cherry came over in surprise.

"Babysitting." Mo explained why she was there.

Angel soon saw Junior get off of a kiddie ride and went to him since she and Mo wandered off. 

"That explains it." Cherry said.

Mo walked over to her little brother. "Did you like the ride, JJ?"

"Uh-huh," Junior smiled. "Can we trick-or-treats soon?" he then asked. "I wanna meet the Great Pumpkin!" 

"After the magic show." Mo said.

"Okay, Momo." Junior replied.

"The Great Pumpkin?" Patch asked the young boy.

"This one kid said that every year on Halloween night, the Great Pumpkin comes out of the pumpkin patch and gives toys and presents for all the good little children." Junior smiled. 

Patch soon started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Junior asked.

Cherry laughed louder which seemed a bit rude. "A pumpkin gives you presents?!" she then asked before laughing harder. 

Atticus soon nudged her to make her stop.

Cherry kept laughing and soon stopped. "Ow!"

"I did not hurt you." Atticus deadpanned.

"Did soooo!" Cherry whined. 

"It's not nice to laugh at a kid." Atticus whispered to her.

Cherry mocked him in a high-pitched mumble before blowing a raspberry. Atticus simply rolled his eyes at her.

"So, JJ, what do you wanna do now?" Mo smiled.

"How soon can we watch the magic show so we can trick-or-treat?" Junior smiled back.

"I think it starts in a few minutes." Mo said.

"Oh, boy!" Junior beamed.

"Aw, I just love your little excitement..." Mo smiled back to her little brother, even though this magic show was going to suck.


	3. Chapter 3

They soon went to the magic show. Scooby and the others seemed to be going with them. Shaggy and Scooby had some complaints about Krudsky however. Scrappy had the same complaints.

"Hey, Scrappy," Patch smiled to his fellow puppy. "Happy Halloween."

"Hi, Patch," Scrappy grumpily greeted. "Sorry, but me, Shaggy, and Uncle Scooby have a bone to pick with this Amazing Krudsky guy."

"Let me guess, he doesn't allow dogs into his magic show?" Patch guessed.

"I dunno what made him so mad..." Scrappy shrugged.

"Whoa, no dogs allowed?" Angel asked as she came over to hear this. "Whatever's planned, count me in!"

"Me too." Patch said.

"Master of Magic, puh-lease!" Shaggy scoffed before smirking. "What a bunch of Halloween hooey!"

"Reah! Hooey!" Scooby agreed.

"We shoud show him real magic." Atticus smirked.

"Ooh, Atticus, can we?" Patch beamed.

"I say we get in on the act." Shaggy even smirked.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" Scrappy looked ready.

"Alright then, let's sneak in." Angel said.

They all then snuck in as Atticus and Shaggy both had a plan about this so-called Amazing Krudsky.

Mo picked up Junior to help him into a seat as they came in to sit down all together.

"I do wonder if this Krudsky is a warlock..." Wendy smiled as she took the magician's title a little too seriously.

"Trust me, this guy isn't a warlock." Mo said.

"Oh... But it says he's a Master of Magic..." Wendy replied.

"Wendy, a magician is a mortal who does parlor tricks for money," Cherry explained. "They pull rabbits out of hats, make people disappear, do card tricks..."

"Did somebody say rabbits?" Winnie looked suddenly hungry.

"There are no rabbits." Cherry said.

"But you said!" Winnie pouted.

"No, Winnie." Cherry told her.

Winnie grumbled and folded her arms.

Mo chuckled. "She's like the little sister I've always wanted."

Soon enough, the magic show began.

"Once a year, on Halloween night, the powers of the dark beat the powers of the light!" Krudsky said before he magically appeared on stage which amazed most of the crowd. 

"Cheap special effect." Elsa commented, she might've sounded like an idiot, but she was actually quite the genius.

"Yep." Cherry nodded.

"People of Coolsville, fix your slack-jawed gaze upon my dazzling powers!" Krudsky smirked at the audience, he then waved his wand to make fireworks appear.

"Boring." Cherry said.

"From the elegant parlors of Vienna, to this unglamorous backwater, I, The Amazing Krudsky have come to bestow you, AbraCam, Kalamazam!" Krudsky yelled out as he put his hat on a table to make a rabbit appear out of it. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't pull a rabbit out of his hat. He instead saw a certain Dalmatian puppy.

"Tada!" Patch called out before laughing at himself.

This caused the crowd to find that funny and entertaining.

"Huh?" Krudsky looked confused before glaring.

Patch licked his face and soon ran off with a laugh as he romped onto the stage.

"Oh, this is good." Cherry smirked.

"Like, check it out, that's not magic," Shaggy told the crowd as he removed the tablecloth to show a table with a hole in it. "This table has a hole in it!"

This caused the crowd to gasp.

"Not real magic?" Wendy pouted as she clutched her magic wand.

"See?" Mo asked.

"Boo! Boo!" Junior called out in a mean way, not in the way a ghost would get a human's attention to scare them.

"Confound it!" Krudsky glared as he stepped forward. "You're ruining my--" he then yelped as he tripped over Angel since Atticus had pushed him from behind and he had landed into a trap door.

"A trap door." Atticus said.

"That must be how he 'magically' appeared on stage!" Shaggy smirked.

Junior booed again at Krudsky.

"There's no mystery here, guys," Scrappy spoke up. "The Amazing Krudsky is just a make believe magician!"

This made the rest of the crowd boo along with Junior.

"If you want real magic, Atticus here will show you." Patch said.

"Yeah, yeah, magic, magic!" Junior clapped and cheered.

Atticus soon clapped his hands together before making a bouquet of flowers appear out of nowhere. The crowd oohed and awed as they experienced real magic. Atticus soon gave the bouquet of flowers to Mo.

"Ooh..." Mo blushed and accepted the flowers with a giggle.

Atticus soon made a magician hat appear with a flick of his wrist before making doves fly out of it. The crowd was entranced by this and seemed to enjoy it.

"Too bad David's not here," Patch commented. "He'd love this."

Atticus soon made a white lion appear. The crowd was even in more shock as the only white lions and white tigers that had been seen in magic shows were in Las Vegas. The white lion soon stood ready for Atticus's command who made a flaming hoop appear. Atticus whistled and pointed up.

The white lion then stood up on his hind legs. Atticus then snapped his fingers and pointed to the hoop. The white lion then jumped through the hoop. After it successfully did that, Atticus blew the fire out like a candle.

The crowd was amazed and astonished by Atticus's feats. Atticus soon twisted the hoop with ease. The crowd roared as they didn't expect to see that.

"No! No! NO!" Krudsky cried out. 

Winnie howled with the crowd as she clapped.

"And now who wants to see me tie up the phony magician with metal support beams?" Atticus smirked.

The audience hooted and hollered.

"Do it, Atticus, do it!" Mary laughed.

"Alright then." Atticus smirked as he made metal support beams before grabbing Krudsky and then tied him up with the support beams, trapping the phony magician.

Some of the audience laughed while they cheered. After finishing tying up Krudsky, Atticus showed him all tied up like a mummy.

"Ooh, let's keep you 'under wraps'." Tanis giggled.

"And now to wrap this up." Atticus smirked as he got Krudsky free.

"Let me go, you brat!" Krudsky demanded.

"If you say so, but how about you go for a little spin?" Atticus smirked as he sent Krudsky spinning back to the trap door after getting the last metal support beam untied off him.

Cherry then came out of nowhere and stuck out her leg to trip Krudsky right off the stage and pushed over a cream pie to make his face land in it. And which was successful and as a grand finale, Atticus disappeared into a puff of smoke. The audience cheered loudly and chanted Cherry and Atticus's names. Atticus and Cherry both reappeared in a puff of smoke next to Mo and Junior.

"More, more!" Junior giggled to them as he enjoyed the show very much. 

"Maybe later, kiddo," Atticus chuckled. "It's time for trick-or-treating now."

"Yay!" Junior smiled before laughing a bit as he saw that Atticus and Cherry had fans.

"Hey, look, we're famous." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, boy." Cherry replied.

Kids began to ask for their autographs. Cherry and Atticus took out pens and signed their names for the kids.

"Well, that was fun... Too bad Krudsky doesn't have real magic though." Wendy sighed.

"I think it's best he doesn't." Mo said.

"I'll get you all for this!" Krudsky glared at the others before storming off backstage. "And your big and little dogs too!"

"Yeah, whatever." Cherry shrugged to him as she signed another autograph.

Patch simply barked at Krudsky. Angel did the same and growled like a vicious guard dog which scared him away and they both smirked. After signing a few autographs, it was time for trick-or-treating.

Junior was dressed up like a child version of Superman which was Atticus's suggestion. "I look so cool and strong." The boy smiled.

"You look great as Superman, JJ." Atticus smiled back as he had on his Hercules costume while Patch was Daring Do.

"Who is Patch dressed up as?" Junior asked.

"He's a special adventurer and explorer called Daring Do." Atticus smiled. 

"Ooh." Junior smiled.

"So, uh, how do we do this whole trick-or-treat thing?" Sibella asked since that was a mortal Halloween tradition.

"You go up to someone's door, they come to the door, you say 'Trick-or-Treat!', and they give you candy." Patch explained with a smile.

"Sounds easy." Sibella said.

"Oh, yes, it's a very important tradition to us non-monsters." Patch nodded. 

"Let's try it." Winnie said.

Patch rang one doorbell they were in front of.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Winnie, Sibella, Tanis, Elsa, and Phantasma smiled innocently. 

An adult couple soon gives them candy.

"Hey, it worked!" Winnie beamed.

The door then closed on them.

Winnie rang the doorbell again so they could get more candy. "Trick-or-Treat!"

"Hey, it was cute the first time, don't push your luck." The woman said before closing the door on them. 

"Dang it." Winnie frowned.

They then went to try out other houses.

"Thank you." Junior remembered his manners when he got some candy from a sweet old lady. 

"What a sweet little boy." The old lady smiled.

"Thanks." Mo smiled back. 

"And such a strong one too." The old lady added playfully.

Junior chuckled as he then walked with Mo to the next house.

"Cherry, your make-up looks very scary!" Atticus flinched.

"I didn't put it on yet." Cherry glared as she took out white powder with black eye shadow to look like a ghoul. 

"Oh..." Atticus said.

"If you think I'm scary now, you've seen nothing yet!" Cherry roared in his face. 

"Okay, okay." Atticus said.

Cherry then flaunted her hair and applied her ghoul make-up to look scary.

"Where are Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and the others?" Patch looked around as he waited for the girls.

"I thought they got kicked out." Mo said as she decided to wear a friendly costume version of Gaea Everfree. 

"Aww!" Junior frowned.

"I know and they made the show better, right?" Mo agreed with her little brother. 

"Totally." Junior said.

There appeared to be a glowing white light in the distance as everyone trick-or-treated.

"What's that?" Junior asked.

"You see something, JJ?" Mo asked her little brother.

"A bright light..." Junior pointed. "Is it a shooting star?" 

"No, too bright." Mo said.

"Then what could it be?" Junior wondered.

"Magic." Atticus said.

"Magic..." Junior repeated as he went after the light.

"JJ, come back!" Mo went after her little brother. 

Atticus followed after him as well.

Cherry soon came over with a bag filled with chocolate and looked all around as everyone seemed to vanish which made her groan. "Oh, sure, leave me alone."

"It can't be Tinkerbell!" Atticus said as he followed the light before stopping to think. "Wait... Maybe it's Fairy Princess Willow." 

"Maybe," Mo said. "Who's Fairy Princess Willow?"

"Oh, sorry," Atticus replied as he showed the book he had. "Drell told me about her and her father, the Goblin King." 

"What?!" Mo asked.

Atticus handed her the book.

Mo opened the book and looked through it and looked to Princess Willow's page. "Wow." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Junior was chasing after the bright light that was Fairy Princess Willow and where he saw where she was going. The light went into Krudsky's tent while Junior followed after her.

"Why is she going this way?" Junior asked.

"JJ, come back here, I can't let you go off on your own!" Mo's voice called out as Junior kept exploring the tent since the fairy was inside there.

"I gotta find her." Junior said.

"JJ!" Mo's voice called out as Junior seemed to tune her out.

Junior came into the tent and snuck behind the desk as he looked all around until Krudsky came into the tent while ranting about tonight's disaster. The young blonde boy soon hid from him. 

"Blast those teenage troublemakers!" Krudsky complained as he collected some books together. "If word of this gets out, I'll be ruined! It's not my fault I'm a big phony!" he then frowned into the mirror. "I've spent a lifetime in search of real magic!" he then took out a book and flipped through the pages. "I've spoken every spell, studied every incantation, but there must be something I'm missing."

The fairy soon accidentally fell which made one book fly off the pile and end up on the floor right in front of Krudsky's feet.

'Oh, no....' Junior thought to himself.

"Huh?" Krudsky wondered before he then picked up the book and took a look at it. "The Goblin Scepter! Fabled wand of the Great Goblin King! 'In which by the darkest magic, he who holds the goblin's scepter holds the magic of Halloween in his grasp'!" he then looked very excited while Willow and Junior looked worried. "It must be a sign! Somehow, someway, some night, the Goblin Scepter will be mine!"

'I have to warn Mo and the others.' Junior thought to himself.

Krudsky laughed as he looked himself in the mirror. "Prepare yourself, Krudsky, you're finally going up in the world!"

Willow smirked as that seemed like an over-the-top reaction. She then used some pixie dust to have fun with the mortal magician and where he soon was floating in the air. Junior covered his mouth while giggling as Krudsky was floating and was soon placed inside of the trunk and it closed on him. Willow giggled as she enjoyed that very much. Junior found this just as funny.

Willow soon flew over toward Junior and smiled to him.

"Hi, I'm James Brown Jr, but my friends call me Junior or JJ." Junior smiled to the fairy princess.

"It's nice to meet you, Human." Princess Willow smiled back.

"Who is responsible for this indignity?!" Krudsky snapped once he got out of the trunk.

This caused Junior to giggle a bit.

"Think this is funny, do you?!" Krudsky glared as he looked all around the room. "Show yourself this instant!" he then banged against the vanity table which made the books bounce and it seemed to make Willow fall off.

Junior soon caught her so she wouldn't get hurt. Princess Willow smiled up to him thankfully. Junior soon let her fly in the air again so they could go off. Krudsky looked around and soon saw the pixie dust which made him look angry and annoyed. And he soon grabbed a fly swatter.

"Fly, Fairy, Fly!" Junior told Princess Willow.

Princess Willow soon began to fly around the tent. Krudksy continued to try to swat Princess Willow, thinking she was a pesky insect. Princess Willow and Junior laughed as Krudsky soon fell on his bottom as he failed to capture her. Princess Willow soon crashed into something.

"Oh, no!" Junior gasped in worry for her.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Krudsky smirked as he swatted Princess Willow onto the swatter in success before he then saw that she wasn't a bug which surprised him gratefully. "A f-f-f-f-fairy?!"

"Um...." Junior gulped, not knowing what to say.

"You must be a child warlock..." Krudsky pointed to Junior.

"What? No!" Junior glared. "I'm not a warlock!"

"Oh.... Then you're of no use to me." Krudsky said.

"Let the fairy go!" Junior glared. "She's harmless, unlike you, you big fake magician!"

"Not for long," Krudsky smirked before he opened a book to look for a chapter. "Now, run along, you little Kindergarten brat."

"I am not in Kindergarten!" Junior folded his arms. "I am almost in second grade!"

"Aw, just beat it before I make you beat it." Krudsky scoffed as he shoved him out of the tent.

"My big sister's boyfriend will get you for that!" Junior glared.

"I said beat it!" Krudsky's voice snapped.

"JJ, there you are!" Mo finally found her little brother. "You know you shouldn't wander off on your own!"

"Momo, that mean magician has a fairy named Princess Willow!" Junior told her.

"Fairy Princess Willow...?" Mo repeated as she looked at the book Atticus showed her earlier.

"Uh-huh." Junior nodded.

Mo firmly pouted as she peeked into the tent to see what that horrible man was up to.

"'If a mortal catches a fairy on Halloween, the fairy's magic can be stolen using the following spell'!" Krudksy smirked as he found 'fairy' in his magical encyclopedia before he laughed and placed Willow into his hat and waved his magic wand. "By the fearful powers of Halloween Night, Give to me this fairy's light!"

Princess Willow soon glowed yellow as her magic was being stolen.

"No!" Junior cried out as he ran in and saved Princess Willow.

"JJ!" Mo cried out for her little brother. 

Junior soon grunted as the yellow glow soon not only filled Krudsky with Princess Willow's magic, but also the little boy. Junior soon rushed out with Princess Willow to get her to somewhere safe. Krudsky laughed wildly and evilly as he got what he wanted.

"JJ, are you okay?" Mo asked.

"I'm fine, but I hope Princess Willow is okay." Junior pouted.

"I'm... I'm fine, please help me get to a friend of mine." Princess Willow said.

"Oh, good, you're alive..." Junior replied. "Who's your friend? I'll help you in any way I can, Princess Willow."

"His name is Mr. Gibbles, he's a good warlock." Princess Willow smiled.

"Come on, Momo, she needs our help." Junior told his big sister.

"I'm so proud of the young gentleman you've become." Mo smiled as she walked with them away from the tent.

Atticus soon caught up with them before following them.

"Oh, Atticus, thank goodness." Mo replied.

"Atty-cus, Fairy Princess Willow needs our help." Junior told his big sister's boyfriend.

"We better help her then." Atticus said.

"Please." Junior nodded.

"You're a good boy, JJ." Atticus was proud of the boy's kindness.

"Where can we find this Mr. Gibbles?" Mo asked Princess Willow.

"He has a shop in the neighborhood with a sign, you can't miss it." Princess Willow replied.

"That should be easy." Junior said.

They then went to go off.

"Where did you guys go?" Cherry asked as she wandered around the neighborhood, but soon found Scrappy and Patch with the Grimwood Girls.

"This has been the best trick-or-treating ever!" Tanis beamed.

"It's our only trick-or-treating ever." Goonie reminded.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I mean." Tanis giggled.

"This has been the greatest Halloween ever." Scrappy smiled.

"Well, I have to admit, it was fun to trick-or-treat with real monsters..." Cherry added. 

"Does this mean the field trip's over?" Sibella frowned.

"Aww!" Tanis added.

Patch frowned back to them and looked to Atticus's car, but he wasn't there. "Well, Atticus isn't back yet, so you guys can't go back to school just now."

"We're going to have to go find him, aren't we?" Cherry sighed.

"Cherry, we can't leave him behind." Scrappy replied.

"Think about your life without him." Patch added.

Cherry looked away a bit sneakily before she thought about it thoughtfully. "Hmm!"

"CHERRY!" Patch and Scrappy scolded.

"I'm just kidding." Cherry laughed.

"Then let's go find him." Patch said. He then sniffed the air and began to track down Atticus's scent.

Winnie began to do the same since she was a wolf after all. They began to follow the scent as they passed many houses. 

Shaggy and Scooby were trick-or-treating all around and wore various different costumes to try to get more candy and where they soon arrived at a shop. The front gates opened on their own.

"Like, must be automatic." Shaggy said.

Scooby was shivering out of fear and even fainted. They soon went up to the store. They poked their heads inside the doors and checked out what the store had to offer.

"Like, check out the freakshow antique show," Shaggy commented, he then came up to a bust and took off the wizard hat on it. "Like, check this out, Scooby, just call me 'Merlin the Mostest Magic Magician'."

This caused Scooby to laugh. He then looked in the mirror and made funny faces until his reflection appeared to have a mind of his own. And this scared him so much that he ran to Shaggy.

"What is it, Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy asked as he carried his dog.

"Ragic rirror!" Scooby cried out. "Ragic rirror!"

"A magic mirror?" Shaggy laughed. "Come off it, Scoob... What are you, afraid of your own shadow?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. And this caused for the cowardly and hungry duo to get scared. The doors closed behind them.

"Who dares to take on the shadows of Halloween Night?" a voice with glowing white eyes demanded before the lightning flashed and revealed his appearance.

Scooby was too afraid to speak so, Shaggy had to do the speaking for them both.

"A wizard must be careful with his words." The man advised as he came down the stairs. 

Shaggy gulped as he tried to stay calm. "Our bad, like, we're new here."

"Reah! Rew rhere." Scooby added.

Candles soon lit up after the man flicked his wrist.

"Always delighted to meet new customers, always!" The man smiled to Shaggy and Scooby as Cherry was coming with Scrappy, Patch, and the Grimwood girls. "And it looks like there's some more on the way."

"Like, we're not costumers, we're consumers." Shaggy said.

The doors opened for the others.

"Welcome to Mr. Gibbles' Magic Shop," The man smiled to the others. "Where the magic is real and the prices are unreal!"

"Uh, hi, have you seen a strong teenage boy dressed up as Hercules?" Winnie asked.

"Oh, no, dear, I'm afraid I haven't." Mr. Gibbles replied apologetically.

"Where could he be?" Winnie frowned. "I thought I smelled something familiar in here!"

"Maybe he's behind the shop." Patch said.

"That might be it." Winnie replied.

"You must be a werewolf." Mr. Gibbles smiled to Winnie almost as if he believed in those.

"I am!" Winnie beamed. "My dad's Papa Werewolf!"

Soon enough, there were some knocks on the back window.

"I'll get it," Mr. Gibbles said as he then went to answer the window like it was a door. He soon saw Princess Willow along with Atticus, Junior, and Mo. "Galloping ghosts!" he gasped in surprise. "Fairy Princess Willow!"

"F-F-F-Fairy Princess?!" Shaggy and Scooby gulped.

"Your Highness, what're you doing here?" Mr. Gribbles asked as he opened the window to let her inside with Atticus, Mo, and Junior.

"Oh, Atticus." Patch looked relieved to see his boy.

"Mr. Gibbles, you have to help us hide Princess Willow from an evil and mean magician who's now has magic!" Junior told him.

"Slow down, kiddo." Mr. Gibbles chuckled. 

"Please, you have to close your magic shop before he finds me!" Princess Willow urged.

"Quick, use that grandfather clock to hide in." Mo told the fairy princess.

"Close my shop on Halloween Night?" Mr. Gibbles asked as he closed the window once she and the others came inside. "Oh, another one of your pixie pranks."

Atticus smiled as he picked up Patch and Patch then licked his face. Mo soon rushed to the grandfather clock and opened it for Princess Willow.

"Thank you." Princess Willow smiled as she flew into it.

"I'm afraid this is no prank, sir," Mo said to Gibbles about Krudsky taking away the fairy princess's magic. "Please, hurry before it's too late!"

"Trust us, this is serious." Junior added.

"Speaking of late..." Shaggy smiled nervously as he backed up with Scooby. "Like, don't bother showing us the door. If it's one thing we know, it's how to make an exit."

"But why?" Scrappy asked. "Besides, you and Uncle Scooby are strong since Atticus gave you both the boost in strength."

Soon enough, there was a loud stomping heard outside.

"Who is it?" Cherry asked before the door opened on her. "Owch..."

"Hide." Mo whispered.

There was a glowing light with a wicked laugh followed by it as Krudsky came out, dressed like a wizard with a robe and a hat.

"Wow, he upgraded his clothes." Atticus said.

"Mr. Gibbles Genuine Magic Shoppe," Krudsky smirked to the older man. "My, what an impressive emporium. You wouldn't mind if I had a look around?"

Cherry pulled the door off herself and soon walked over, but she fell straight to the floor as she looked dizzy. The Grimwood girls soon saw that this was serious.

"Oh, we were just closing for the night," Mr. Gibbles smiled nervously. "Perhaps you could come back next year?"

"I've waited long enough," Krudsky replied as he came in front of the mirror. "Mirror, Mirror, Tall and Sleek, Show me the fairy that I seek."

"Uh, Mirror, Mirror, tall and sleek; do not show him the fairy that he seek." Mo whispered as she was hiding behind it.

It was too late, the mirror had already shown Krudsky the grandfather clock where Princess Willow was hiding. Junior came behind Krudsky and pulled him away from the mirror.

"Hey!" Krudsky glared to see who was pulling him away from the mirror.

"Leave Princess Willow alone!" Junior glared.

"You!" Krudsky glared before looking at the mirror as it showed where Princess Willow was. He soon used his hands to zap some evil magic against the clock to take Princess Willow out of it.

Princess Willow soon gasped as she was exposed.

"Fickle fairy," Krudsky glared. "Thought you could escape when my back was turned?"

"Leave her ALONE!" Junior shouted which seemed to make an energy blast shoot out from his hands from the fairy magic accidentally given to him.

"Amazing." Princess Willow smiled.

Junior looked to his hands as he wondered how he did that. "How did I do that?" He asked before remembering something back in Krudsky's tent.

"Typical mortal!" Princess Willow glared at Krudsky. "Stealing my fairy magic isn't enough?! Once you have a little power, all you want is more, more, more!"

"I know you wouldn't," Princess Willow said to Junior. "You must've gotten mine by accident... I also sense goodness in your heart."

"It must have happened because I interrupted the spell." Junior said.

"That's true, he did..." Mo remembered. "Also, he's a good boy."

"So, you are magical!" Krudsky smirked to Junior.

"Stay away!" Atticus glared as he kept Junior away from the evil man.

"What're you going to do?" Krudsky glared before he recognized him. "You're that brat who ruined my act with your magic!" 

"I saved your act." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, you must be a warlock... I could use your magic..." Krudsky smirked back. 

"I'm a Wiccan." Atticus said.

"Oh, then I won't need your magic," Krudsky said before looking towards Princess Willow. "But I will need her."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Atticus glared. "What're you saying? Wiccans aren't really magic?!"

Winnie snarled as she stood protectively in front of Princess Willow while looking like a wild wolf. Krudsky soon used his magic to bring the fairy princess over to him. Winnie growled, but soon gave a small whimper as Princess Willow was floating against her will. 

"No!" Mr. Gibbles gasped as he brought out his wand.

Wendy did the same, though she was young and still learning. "Let go of her, you horrible brute!" 

Mr. Gibbles soon attacked Krudsky with a spell. "Anti-Villainous Defeatus!" 

"Old fool!" Krudsky glared back at Mr. Gibbles. "Ears of fluff, Tail of cotton, The powers of good beat the powers of rotten!"

Mr. Gibbles was soon transformed into a bunny rabbit. 

"That might be a problem." Mo said as she saw the look in Winnie's eyes and Patch's eyes.

"Now hop along," Krudsky chuckled to Mr. Gibbles. "I'll pick up a few things while I'm here." He soon flew away with some of the items in the shop.

"NOOOOO!" The others cried out. 

Winnie and Patch both were seen chasing after Mr. Gibbles. Mr. Gibbles yelped and soon ran away from the young werewolf and the Dalmatian. 

"Was that really Krudsky?" Cherry asked.

"I'm afraid so." Wendy frowned as even her wand had been stolen. 

"Shaggy, are you and Uncle Scooby okay?" Scrappy asked.

"Zoinks! Like, don't look now, guys, but I think the not-so Amazing Krudsky just got his act together!" Shaggy said nervously. 

"You said it." Mo agreed.

"Patch, Winnie, stop chasing Mr. Gibbles!" Atticus firmly told the werewolf and his dog. 

Both Winnie and Patch soon stopped.

"Sorry about that, sir." Atticus said to Mr. Gibbles. 

"It's okay." Mr. Gibbles said.

"How're we gonna save Princess Willow now?" Junior pouted.

"Worry not, lads," Mr. Gibbles replied with a smile. "We may save the fairy princess yet and Halloween! I'm still got a few tricks up my sleeve..." he then reached into his ear.

"That looks like your ear, not your sleeve." Phantasma giggled. 

"Let's see what comes out." Atticus said.

Mr. Gibbles soon pulled out a crystal ball. 

"Like, we'd love to stick around, but I just remembered, Scoob and I are deathly allergic to magical talking rabbits!" Shaggy laughed nervously.

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby added.

The two then began to sneeze. 

"Show us what we need to see." Cherry said.

"Crystal burning bright with fire, The future's secrets I desire!" Mr. Gibbles told the crystal ball. 

"Oh, Scooby-Doo, where are you?!" Daphne's voice called out.

"Huh?" Shaggy and Scooby looked shocked.

Krudsky laughed as Fred, Velma, and Daphne were found stuck together on a roller-coaster ride.

"This shall teach you to meddle in the affairs of a magician!" Krudsky roared as he looked different and fired the Goblin King's scepter at them. 

Its magic soon turned them all into monsters. Velma turned into a werewolf, Fred became a vampire, and Daphne was now a wicked witch. 

"Oh, my..." Mo frowned.

"Ooh, that's not very interstellar." Mary looked worried with the other Grimwood Girls.

"Please tell us that was the future." Mo begged.

"Indeed it was." Mr. Gibbles replied as Shaggy and Scooby seemed nervous of what they saw. 

"Huh?" Shaggy and Scooby were now confused.

"It was the future, Shaggy," Cherry told the cowardly teen. "It hasn't happened yet, but now that we know the future, we can change it, even though my Uncle Emmett always warned me that I should never know too much about my own destiny."

"We know." Atticus said.

"Aw, come on, Shaggy and Uncle Scooby, buck up!" Scrappy smiled. "Besides, ever since we went to Hanahuna Bay, Atticus helped make you strong! You guys are so lucky, you could beat those bad guys and save the gang! Especially Velma, Shaggy..." he then said, knowing that the cowardly teen was starting to have feelings for the brains of Mystery Inc lately.

"But what was that thing that Krudsky had?" Junior asked.

"That, my boy, was the Goblin King's scepter." Mr. Gibbles informed.

"Oh, my..." Junior gulped.

"Don't worry, my lad, you can help," Mr. Gibbles said as he then hopped over to a book and showed a picture of the Goblin King's scepter. "See for yourselves, the magic scepter of the Great Goblin King himself."

"Whoa, looks powerful." Junior said.

"Drell told me about the Goblin King, he even gave me this book." Atticus told Mr. Gibbles as he showed the copy he had.

"Ah, then you know what happens if Krudsky gets his hands on the Goblin Scepter then." Mr. Gibbles said.

"Yeah, he has the light magic of Princess Willow and now he needs the dark magic of the Goblin King and he'll take over the world on Halloween night!" Atticus replied.

"Like, that's not so bad." Shaggy said.

"Not so bad?!" Mr. Gibbles and Atticus exclaimed.

"He could destroy the very balance of the supernatural order!" Atticus shook Shaggy. 

"He's right," Mr. Gibbles agreed. "This world could fall into chaos and the powers of Halloween Night would rule here forever, turning everyone into horrible Halloween monsters just like your friends! It'll look just like Halloween Town!"

"If you put it that way." Shaggy gulped.

"Oh..." Scooby moaned as he didn't like where this was going.

"What do we need to do?" Mo asked the warlock turned rabbit.

"You must travel to the land of Halloween Spirits," Mr. Gibbles began to explain. "There, you will seek the Hidden Castle of the Great Goblin King, sneak into the castle undetected, grab the Goblin's Scepter, make your escape before the stroke of midnight!"

"Is that all?" Sibella asked.

"Scoob, old buddy, what do you say next year we skip Halloween and go straight onto Thanksgiving?" Shaggy whispered.

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby agreed before he began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

They all soon went to the train station.

"Wendy, I'm so proud of you being so brave." Patch said to the young witchling.

"I faced Desmond Spellman, I can do this." Wendy replied firmly and bravely.

"Same with us." The Grimwood girls said.

Wendy smiled to her new classmates and hoped to become their friends. Mr. Gibbles soon gave them a deck of cards.

"What are these for?" Patch asked.

"They shall serve you well on the other side," Mr. Gibbles replied. "They're magic cards. Pull one out like so, and read the inscription."

"Okay," Mo said before pulling out a card. "'Demented Disguisis'?"

Suddenly in a poof, everyone turned into strange creatures.

"I can't even tell what you supposed to be." Elsa felt puzzled.

"I think the spell is supposed to be like that." Sibella said.

"They look funny!" Phantasma said before giggling wildly like she always did.

"Ha ha, very funny." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Hey, check it out, guys!" Shaggy beamed. "Like, our very own Monster Mash-Up!"

"Cool." Scooby giggled.

"Totally." Scrappy smiled.

"Marvelous," Mr. Gibbles chuckled to them. "You'll have no trouble blending in now, eh?"

"You know it." Atticus smiled.

"Let's try another one, Scoob." Shaggy smiled as he shuffled the deck.

"Rokay." Scooby reached out for another.

"NO!" Mr. Gibbles told them. "No, no! You have to save them for emergencies," he scolded the cowardly/hungry duo. "A magic card can only be used once and be careful, each magic spell lasts but a short time."

"Um, okay." Atticus said.

There was soon a rumbling which shook them.

"Here comes the train!" Goonie told the others.

"Ooh." Wendy smiled.

The ground cracked open to reveal steam and soon enough, and a train flew out from it.

"Speaking of time," Mr. Gibbles smirked as he took out a pocket watch and soon looked like the white rabbit from Wonderland. "You've got a train to catch."

"Ooh." Patch smiled at the train.

"That's the second biggest flying train I've seen." Cherry commented.

"Second?" Wendy asked.

"Those times with my Uncle Emmett." Cherry replied as no one else seemed to be with her during those adventures.

"Ohh." Wendy said.

"Whatever did happen to your Uncle Emmett anyway, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"I told you," Cherry replied. "After our adventure in the 1880's, Uncle Emmett decided to stay with Clara to live with her and their sons, Jules and Verne."

"How do we know this really happened though?" Atticus teased.

"I asked you if you wanted to meet Uncle Emmett and Marty, but you said you were too busy!" Cherry folded her arms.

"Oh, right." Atticus said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out and looked forward as the train came and there was a skeleton conductor.

"Wow." Mo said.

"Like, check out that freak freight train!" Shaggy commented. 

"Reah, reaky!" Scooby agreed and gasped as he saw his nephew going on board. "Ooh! Rappy!"

"Come on, guys." Scrappy smiled.

"Attention!" The conductor announced. "Afterworld Express on a non-stop trip to Sleepy Hollow, Hangman's Corner, and Ghost Central Station!"

"Ooh." Cherry smiled.

"Well, old buddy, I think we're in for the ride of our afterlives." Shaggy said to Scooby.

"Come on, let's goooo!" Winnie howled out of excitement as she pushed them into the train.

The others soon joined them.

"Oh! One last thing," Mr. Gibbles just remembered. "Whatever happens, you must return by sunrise or you'll be trapped in the Spirit World forever!"

"Gee, thanks for the late warning." Cherry deadpanned.

"But how do we get back?" Mo asked as she held Junior's hand.

"Oh, dear!" Mr. Gibbles scratched his head. 'I haven't thought about that."

"Oh, great." Cherry groaned.

"Don't worry, I know we'll get back, or my name's not Scrappy Cornelius Doo," Scrappy promised. "And it is."

The train whistle soon went off and it was time to get going to the Underworld.

"Oh, what a fangtastic way to travel." Sibella smiled.

"I know, right?" Atticus smiled back.

Tanis sucked her thumb as she looked around as they were going to travel.

"This sure is fun." Junior smiled.

Mo smiled back to her little brother. The train soon went off and took them underground into the Underworld.

"Whoa!" Mo yelped.

"This is a pretty fast train." Angel commented as she tried to keep her balance.

"It sure is." Mo said.

They soon suddenly stopped and landed in front of a house.

"GUYS!" Patch scolded Shaggy and Scooby as they let their fears get the best of them.

"What did you expect from them?" Cherry asked.

"I was hoping they would learn better after Atticus helped them in Hawaii." Patch firmly pouted.

"Guess you can't change their cowardliness." Atticus said.

"Okay, that's it, we're going to Oz and visiting the Cowardly Lion to give those two a lesson." Cherry muttered from her favorite fantasy story.

"Let's get off anyway." Patch said.

They soon left the train to see where they had ended up and Shaggy and Scooby kissed the ground in sweet relief.

"What'd do you think you're doing, eh?" A big man in overalls glared with his hands on his hips once he saw he had trespassers. "Trying to sneak into my boneyard while my back was turned?"

"Winnie, is this another one of your uncles?" Patch asked the Werewolf pup.

"I dunno, he seems kinda familiar though." Winnie replied.

"Why, is this little Winifred?" The man took a closer look at the werewolf pup.

"Hi, Uncle." Winnie greeted with a smile before the spell wore off on the others.

"I think our disguises have lost their charm!" Shaggy whimpered.

"Don't hurt them," Winnie told the man. "They're my friends."

"Well... All right, anything for you, dear," The man smirked to Winnie as he picked her up. "Lemme look atcha, you look just like your mum."

"Like, you're Winnie's uncle?" Shaggy asked the man out of confusion.

"Yes, in fact I am, allow me to demonstrate..." the boneyard man smirked before he transformed into a wolfman.

"All right!" Winnie cheered before howling and laughing.

"Yep, like, now I see the resemblance." Shaggy said.

"Sorry if they bothered ya, Uncle, but we're just trying to pass through to find someone." Winnie replied as she sat on the wolfman's shoulder.

"It's quite alright, Winifred; I just thought they were intruders." The wolfman said.

"Thanks, Uncle." Winnie smiled to her other uncle. 

"Oh, that's that behind your ear?" The wolfman smirked before he reached behind her ear and took out a biscuit for her.

"AWESOME!" Winnie beamed as she took it. "Thanks!" 

Atticus soon felt a little strange.

"Are you okay, Atticus?" Scrappy asked. 

"I-I feel kind of woozy." Atticus said as he held his forehead.

The full moon soon shined down and the wolfman began to transform into his true form.

"ALL RIGHT!" Winnie beamed. 

Atticus was soon heard groaning as the full moon shined down on him too.

"Don't tell me your name is Scott Howard..." Cherry said to the wolfman as he transformed. 

"Yep, that's me....Uh, is your mate alright?" The wolfman asked once he noticed Atticus still groaning while holding himself.

"I guess I should explain... Atticus is... Uh... A 'were-pony'." Cherry tried to explain.

"Were-pony, eh?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Cherry replied. "It happened when Sibella invited us over to her father's Monster Road Rally." 

Atticus soon screamed out in pain as he transformed.

"Cherry, you know my Uncle Scott?" Winnie asked.

"A little bit..." Cherry shrugged. "My mother said she went to school with a werewolf boy named Scott Howard."

"You do look a little like Michelle Gaither." Scott chuckled as he ruffled up Cherry's hair roughly. 

"Thanks, I needed my hair to become a bed head." Cherry groaned.

Atticus soon became his Were-Pony form. He then howled/neighed before he stood in front of everyone.

"Like, I thought that wore off like when I became a werewolf." Shaggy said. 

"Nope." Atticus neighed.

Scott chuckled. "Winifred, your friends should come join the fun!" 

"Yay!" Winnie smiled.

"Uh, where exactly is this?" Cherry asked.

"Come along then!" Scott smirked as he carried Winnie on his shoulder and took the lead. 

"Do you have a son?" Patch asked him.

"Yes, I do, why do you ask?" Scott replied. 

"Just wanted to know." Patch said.

"Oh, we'll see, hope you're not nosy like my little sister Lupe when I was a teenager." Scott chuckled. 

"Don't worry, we're not." Patch said.

"Sorry about the rough reception, mate," Scott said on the way. "Gotta keep out the riffraff now, don't we?"

"I miss werewolf Shaggy," Winnie said. "He was like a big brother to me." 

"I know a spell that can bring him back." Patch said.

"Like, please don't think about it, Patch!" Shaggy begged.

Winnie soon pouted and whimpered as she had a puppy dog pout with tears in her golden eyes. 

"I meant I can use a spell to make Werewolf Shaggy appear while you don't have to be werewolf, Shaggy." Patch said.

"You can do that?" Shaggy asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Patch replied. 

"Like, yes, please." Shaggy begged.

Patch soon concentrated as he began to memorize the spell. After memorizing it, he was soon able to recite it. Shaggy was zapped at first and he soon split into two and the other one was his werewolf form.

"Oh, YEAH!" Winnie beamed. 

"Zoinks! It worked." Shaggy said.

"I'm a little sister~" Winnie beamed and laughed. "Even since I met Clawd, I wanted my own big brother!" 

"Oh, so that's why you were so excited when I turned into a werewolf." Shaggy smiled.

"Yeah," Winnie folded her arms with a pout. "Clawdeen, Howleen, and Clawdia don't know how lucky they are!" 

Werewolf Shaggy soon gave her a supportive hug.

"Hmm... What should I call you?" Winnie smiled. "Werewolf Shaggy sounds too complicated for family gatherings." 

"True." Sibella nodded as they entered a room.

"Hmm... I'll think about it." Winnie shrugged on the way into the room.

There were many monsters all together and it looked like a bar. And where they saw a strong teenage werewolf boy in the bar.

"Head's up, Atticus, I think you might need to teach someone something..." Cherry nudged.

The strong werewolf boy soon grabbed her with a smirk. "Well, hello there."

"Uh... Hi..." Cherry blinked. 

"She's not interested into you." Atticus said, already knowing the look that the strong werewolf boy had in his eyes.

"Aw, I'm just talkin' to her..." The strong werewolf smirked. "Hey, baby, I'm Talon, what's your sign?"

"Bite me." Cherry narrowed her eyes. 

"Huh, I don't usually get that response." Talon said.

Cherry face-palmed with an aggravated look on her face. Talon soon smirked as he saw Mo.

"Don't even think about it." Atticus warned.

"Yeah? What're you gonna do about it?" Talon mocked. 

"Oh, you're gonna get it now." Cherry smirked.

"So, what're you doing tonight?" Talon smirked to Mo.

"Watching my boyfriend beat the snot out of you." Mo smirked back. 

"Wait, what?" Talon asked before he was pulled away by his tail.

Atticus growled slightly. Talon glared back. Atticus growled and then began to fight Talon with all of his might. 

"This should be entertaining." Mo smirked.

"Say uncle! Say uncle!" Atticus held Talon's leg in his arm while pinning down the teen werewolf. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Uncle!" Talon yelped.

Atticus smirked to that and then let go of him. 

"Thanks." Talon said.

"I got my eye on you." Atticus warned Talon.

"Y-Yes, sir." Talon nodded fearfully.

"Good!" Atticus glared.

Mo hugged Atticus after he did what he had done.

"Thanks, Atticus." Cherry said after a little while.

"You're both welcome." Atticus smiled.

Cherry saw three vampire women having some drinks and decided to join them.

Shaggy soon saw a woman at the bar table. "Like, great party, huh?" he asked her.

"Hmm..." The woman smirked to him.

"Uh, what's a nice ghoul like you doing in a place like this?" Shaggy seemed to be trying to flirt with this woman.

The woman soon hissed, revealing herself to be Medusa.

"That answers your question." Scrappy said.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped at Medusa. "Forget I asked!"

They all soon heard music being played from the kitchen.

"Hey, look, guys, dinner and a show." Cherry commented as she seemed to be having a blood milkshake.

"Maybe we should dance along to the music." Winnie said.

"Oh, uh, I don't dance..." Cherry replied.

"Okay, then you can watch." Mo said.

"Gather round here, underground, And listen to a song, We can rock this joint Till dawn, If you sing along~" The skeletons began to sing as they played a song for everybody in the monster tavern.

Atticus and the others minus Cherry soon joined in the fun.

"Hey!" The chorus called out.

"What goes bump in the night?~" The skeletons asked.

"We go bump in the night!" The other monsters replied.

"This time of year, The coast is clear to cause a terrible fright!~" The skeleton sang.

"We go bump in the night!" The Grimwood Girls joined in.

"Completely out of sight~" The invisible man sang.

"We come out for a bite~" The vampire women sang with Sibella.

"This seems fun." Scrappy smiled.

"I love musicals!" Phantasma giggled.

"Tonight, we toast To ghouls and ghosts, Who haunt the pale moonlight~" The skeletons sang. "What goes bump in the night?~"

Winnie howled by the moonlight and smiled. "We go bump in the night!"

Some of the monsters simply grunted the words of the song.

"So if you're new, Here's what you do, Take your turn and sing~" Scott sang to the others with glee as this was the happiest mood he had ever been in.

"Like, does anyone know the way to the castle of the Goblin King?~" Shaggy asked while singing.

This caused the skeleton soon stopped playing out of shock.

"Goblin King?!" The others screamed out of fear and began to run away.

"Like, was it something we said?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"Something you said." Cherry huffed.

"The Goblin King must be that scary." Mo said.

"Goblin Patrol!" One voice said which made everyone look over.

"Hold it right there!" Another voice added.

"Gargoyles?" Wendy looked to the creatures.

"Goblins." Mo corrected.

"Oh... The wings confused me." Wendy replied.

"Ooh," The first goblin smirked. "You've done it now, boys."

"No one dares speak of the Goblin King." The second goblin added.

"Why?" Patch asked.

"Because, it is the law!" The goblin replied before he got hit in the head. "Ooh! Ow! What'd you do that for?!"

"You said 'Goblin King'." The other goblin reminded him.

"Ooh, he just said the name now!" Winnie smirked.

THe goblins began to beat on each other for saying the Goblin King's name.

"Hey, let's get out of here." Cherry whispered as a way to escape while they were distracted.

The others agreed. They all then snuck out while the goblin guards were distracted by mentioning the name of their king despite being forbidden, almost like Voldemort. The group was almost about to sneak off.

"Hang on there!" The fat goblin flew down in front of them. "Just where do you think you're goin'?"

"Outside." Mo said.

"Afraid not, Missy," The skinny goblin smirked. "It's off to the Goblin Dungeons for you!"

"Come on, the party's just getting started!" A voice called out. "Tell me, Goblin Boy, is it a private night, or can I join in?" 

Everyone turned to see that it was a talking Jack-O-Lantern.

"Cool, a talking Jack-O-Lantern." Mo smiled.

"Like, why not?" Shaggy smiled nervously. "The more, the scarier."

"Yeah." Scrappy smiled in excitement.

The Jack-O-Lantern chuckled and then dropped down onto the bar table.

"Step aside, you," The skinny goblin glared with the fat goblin. "Nobody messes with the Shadow Goblins."

"Ooh... What're you gonna do, breathe on me?" The Jack-O-Lantern mocked before laughing out loud. "If you wanna go a few rounds with old Jack-O-Lantern right here, right now, let's rumble."

"Ooh, yeah." Mo smiled.

The goblin guards suddenly seemed nervous and backed up.

"Don't make me use my magic on you..." Wendy warned them. "I defeated Desmond Spellman, I could take you on."

"You don't have your wand." Cherry whispered to her.

"Yeah, but they don't know that." Wendy whispered back with a slight glare.

"Oh, right." Cherry whispered back.

Wendy folded her arms to her big cousin. The two shadow goblins soon got into a fight and that was everybody's cue to escape once they were distracted yet again.

"And we're off." Atticus whispered.

Tanis covered her mouth nervously as she followed the others to make their escape.

"Hey, come on!" The Jack-O-Lantern called to them from atop the stairs. "This place is dead!"

"Wait up for us." Patch said.

"No worries, just this way and we'll be outta here before those two notice you're gone." The Jack-O-Lantern replied as he stayed by the door.

"Alright then." Mo said.

They all went up the stairs to make it to the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just right this way." The Jack-O-Lantern led them out the door after letting one of them get it since he didn't have any hands.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"You better watch it," The Jack-O-Lantern laughed on the way out as he hopped up onto a box once they were back out into the boneyard. "The last thing you want tonight are those good-for-nothing goblins coming after you, but I gotta give you props. The Goblin King's castle? What a riot. You guys are whacked. I love it."

"So, you'll help us?" Patch asked.

"Look, you guys crack me up, but I can't hang with you," The Jack-O-Lantern narrowed his eyes slightly as he was being cautious, but wasn't angry with them. "I got my own deadline tonight."

"What do you mean?" Winnie asked.

"See my candle?" The Jack-O-Lantern showed the inside of his mouth to them. "That's how long I got to get my Halloween on. Once it burns out, I'm burned out. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, we get it," Mo frowned before remembering a Jack-O-Lantern from a Halloween story. "Say, you wouldn't happen to belong to a headless horseman would you?"

"Yeah, I'm so tired of working with this guy." The Jack-O-Lantern nodded.

They soon heard a horse neighing.

"Never misses a cue." The Jack-O-Lantern replied once he heard the horse which was very familiar to him.

"We better use the cards." Junior suggested.

"Those might help." Patch said.

"Shield of Safety!" Elsa summoned a card.

A knight with a shield soon appeared.

"Hide in the pumpkin patch!" Atticus said. "Quick! Act like pumpkins!"

"What?!" Cherry looked at him like he was crazy.

"I was talking to Jack." Atticus said.

"How do you act like a pumpkin?" Cherry narrowed her eyes. 

"Just stay still and be quiet!" Atticus put his hand on her head and shoved her down deeper into the patch.

"Gee, thanks." Cherry groaned.

"Shh!" Atticus shushed her.

"I'll shush you..." Cherry glared.

"Be quiet." Mo whispered.

The Headless Horseman got off his horse and soon slashed against pumpkins looking for the one that was his and which would take him a long time. Junior looked for possible other cards to use while he waited with the others. Jack soon opened one of his eyes to see if the Headless Horseman was gone. The sword then slashed down right in front of them all which made Jack move out before he could be sliced like the other pumpkins.

"That was close." Cherry whispered.

"You hit?" Atticus asked her.

"Just some hair." Cherry replied. 

"Come on then." Atticus nodded and moved over with her and the others before the Headless Horseman would slice them.

The Headless Horseman soon noticed Jack's glowing candle. He then got onto his horse and chased after Jack and the others. Sibella turned into a bat and then flew so it would be faster for her than just running.

"Atticus, quick, put this guy on ice." Mo said.

"If I must..." Atticus replied innocently at first before taking a deep breath.

The Headless Horseman was soon on his horse and was making his way towards Atticus. Atticus then breathed out as the Headless Horseman was coming and soon had icy breath as he laid it out in the way Superman taught him in order to catch a villain or enemy. And where the Headless Horseman and his horse were both soon frozen in place.

Atticus cleared his throat and smiled. "Excuse me."

"What species is that kid?" Jack asked about Atticus.

"Eh, he's kind of a one of a kind guy." Cherry shrugged. 

"And we're all lucky to know him." Patch added.

"Yep." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry muttered even though she was the closest to Atticus out of all of them.

"Alright, to the bridge." Mo said.

The Headless Horseman struggled while stuck in the icy trap that Atticus had plagued upon him and his horse.

"And to the watered bridge we go." Junior smiled.

"Stay close to me, JJ." Mo warned her little brother as she held his hand, a bit protective and worried about him.

"Okay." Junior said.

The Grimwood girls stayed close together as well as they did a buddy system that their teacher taught them for field trips.

"Uh, Atticus?" Cherry asked. "The Headless Horseman is free."

"What?!" Atticus gasped. "How?!"

"I don't know..." Cherry looked nervous.

"We have to get across the bridge!" Jack told them.

"That always worked in the story!" Cherry agreed, before shrugging. "I dunno why, but it works!"

All of them soon passed the bridge.

"Can't get us now!" Elsa laughed.

Sibella soon came to the other side with the others and then turned back into her vampire form.

"See ya later, Headless Horseman!" Junior laughed. He then winced slightly as he felt something wrong.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked him.

"Just felt something bad..." Junior replied. "Like... I dunno..."

"We better hurry." Mo said.

Junior nodded as he followed his big sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack then led them to a place known as The Dead Bogs.

"Ooh, I love bogs!" Winnie beamed as this was like her first field trip with Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Cherry, Atticus, and Patch.

"We know." Cherry said.

There were several warning signs, but Cherry just ignored them.

"So, what are we doing here?" Junior asked.

"End of the line, guys," Jack told them. "There's the Witch's Hut, just like I promised. Look, I gotta bounce, but they can help you find the Goblin Castle. You know, assuming they don't, uh, eat you first."

"Hey!" Wendy glared.

"Eat us?" Shaggy and Scooby shivered nervously.

"No way." Cherry said.

"Are you sure you won't come with us, Jack?" Patch asked the Jack-O-Lantern.

"Sorry, guys. But those old bags take one look at me and, splat, I'm pumpkin pie," Jack replied. "You know what I'm saying?"

"As long as you're with us, they won't hurt you." Atticus said.

"Like, how would we get along without you?" Shaggy asked Jack. "We haven't got any magic left."

"I still have magic." Junior said.

"Yeah, besides, you guys rescued me from the 'Brainless' Horseman," Jack had to agree. "That took real courage. And everybody knows courage is the most powerful magic of all."

"That's right." Mo said.

"Like, I hate to tell you, but that wasn't courage," Shaggy replied. "That was panic."

"Well, whatever it is, it's working for ya." Jack said.

"So, you'll stay with us?" Tanis hoped.

"Well... I guess I could stay, but make sure they don't splatter me." Jack decided to stay.

"We promise." Godzina told him.

"You're safe with us." Patch said.

They then went into the witch's hut to see the three witches on the inside.

"That blue-haired one's pretty." Junior said.

"Wow, she certainly is hot." Cherry agreed.

"Wow?" Atticus looked at her. "Did you just say 'wow'?"

Cherry thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Goodness, I did... I wonder if that means something?"

"Let's ask them for directions." Mo said.

They came into the room as the witches were in the middle of making a brew together.

"Boil and bubble, toil and trouble, If it's too weak, then make it a double." The redheaded witch rhymed to herself as she stirred the cauldron. 

They soon had a little laugh.

"For once in our lives, Scoob, like, I hope we're too late for supper." Shaggy shivered with Scooby.

"Shaggy, Uncle Scooby, come on!" Scrappy told them.

"Yeah, come on!" Patch added.

"Sorry about this, guys." Atticus said before coming up behind the cowardly duo and pushed them inside.

"Whoa!" Shaggy and Scooby yelped.

"It is very rude to linger in doorways." The redheaded witch smirked to her guests.

"Sorry, ma'am." Atticus said as he walked in.

"Eye of snake and tongue of rat, Pie of rhubarb, Wing of bat," The witch cackled as she continued to stir until she finished and held out her stick. "There, now. It's almost ready. Here, taste."

"Uh, no thanks, I'm allergic to--" Cherry was about to say until she gulped down the brew and popped her lips and turned into a snail. "Hey!"

"Is that supposed to happen?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm... Not enough Dragon's Tooth." The older witch told her while a cat looked a bit hungry toward Cherry.

"Can I taste it next?" Patch asked.

"Sure, dear." The witch replied as she added more to her brew.

Wendy decided to help since she was a young witch-in-training after all.

The cat began to go after Cherry.

"Man, I'm slower than I ever was before!" Cherry cried out.

"Leave her alone, girl." Winnie said.

"Aw, I'm just having fun with her." The cat smirked innocently.

"You better." Atticus said.

The witch soon gave Patch some of the brew for him to try and where it turned him into a mouse. 

"Ooh..." The cat smirked to this.

"I gotta get out of here..." Cherry looked even more nervous of the cat.

"Hey, back off!" Mouse Patch glared at the cat.

"Oh, why couldn't I have been Turbo the Snail?" Snail Cherry sulked. 

"No. No, no, no," The owl shook her head as she put on a witch's hat and zapped herself with her wand to reveal herself as a green-haired witch. "This will never do." she then zapped Cherry and Patch back to normal.

"Thank you." Patch said.

"Quite right," The cat smirked. "More meat on them this way." she soon snapped her paw and she turned into a very sexy blue-haired witch.

"Don't even think about it." Mo glared.

"Oh, why not, my sweet?" The blue-haired witch smirked before giggling fiendishly. "We'd just love to have you for dinner."

Wendy glared as she stood protectively in front of her friends.

"Listen, we just came here to ask for directions!" Atticus told the witches.

"Yes. We can guide you to the hidden lair of the Goblin King," The redheaded witch requested. "But first, you must help us."

"With what?" Mo asked.

"There are bad omens everywhere tonight," The redheaded witch replied as she and the others made green smoke appear with a steamy white skull. "Some dark force has upset the supernatural balance. Catastrophe rides on the wind. I'm afraid I've had to cancel my midnight ride."

"Your broomstick must be devastated." Wendy pouted in sympathy.

"It most certainly is." The redheaded witch sighed.

"M-M-M-M-Magic broomstick?" Shaggy and Scooby asked in surprise.

"Nothing to be scared about." Wendy said.

The broomstick then walked up to her while its handle drooped.

"Poor magic broomstick." Elsa frowned.

The other girls had to agree.

"Poor thing. He was so looking forward to it," The red-haired witch said before pulling Cherry over with a glare. "It's very bad to break a magic broom's spirit. Once broken, they are never the same again."

"That's good to know..." Cherry sweated nervously.

"We'll take him out for a flight." Atticus said.

"All right, Broomy," The redheaded witch pet her broomstick. "Enough moping. These nice boys are going to take you out for a spin. Aren't you, boys?"

"Oh, wow, you guys sure are lucky!" Scrappy beamed.

"Yeah." Patch smiled.

The broomstick soon stood on end out of excitement.

"Scoob, old buddy, like, why do I get the feeling that we're the ones about to get spun?" Shaggy asked nervously.

Scooby looked just as nervous. "Oh, no..."

Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby were on the broomstick and they were taken outside.

"Now, hold on tight," The redheaded witch advised the cowardly duo. "Lean forward for faster, back to slow down. And watch out. He's got a wild streak in him. Just loves to take off on you. But don't let him."

"Um, okay." Mo said.

"It's easier than it sounds." Wendy promised them.

"Like, if you say so." Shaggy said.

"Trust me!" Wendy reassured. 

"Here, you'll need this to get inside the castle," The green-haired witch handed beakers filled with some sort of substance. "It's a magic potion. My own secret recipe, made from Scratch. Poor old Scratch."

The blue-haired witch cackled as she sat on top of a tombstone which said R.I.P Scratch. 

"Yuck." Patch cringed.

"Take them to the Old Oak Grove," The red-haired witch told her broomstick. "From there, the fairies will guide you to the Goblin Castle. But beware. It's a hideous place filled with the most horrible monsters imaginable. And do write."

"Okay." Junior said.

The broomstick soon zipped off to take them where fairies were.

"More fairies...?" Atticus asked with a small smile. "I've always wanted to go to Pixie Hollow. Wanna come, Cherry?"

Cherry wanted to make a smart remark, but couldn't think of one and scratched her head. 

"Yes?" Atticus asked.

"Hang on.... I'm working on it..." Cherry replied.

Atticus folded his arms with a smirk.

"Uh... You're a fairy." Cherry tried, though it had to be her lamest comeback ever. 

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Just shut up and drive." Cherry folded her arms. 

"I'm just going to fly without a broom." Atticus said.

"Of course you are..." Cherry muttered. 

"Me too." Patch said.

"Upper body strength, don't fail me now." Atticus said as he got ready to fly.

Patch soon flew in the air next to his owner. The others followed after them with the broomstick the best that they could since they were beginners while Wendy had gotten used to it despite her very young age.

"Wahoo!" Wendy smiled.

Cherry looked very scared and nervous about being in the air. "Don't look down," She soon gulped to herself. "Don't look down."

"Hey, Scoob, I think we're getting the hang of this thing!" Shaggy smiled.

"If they can do it, you can do it too." Cherry coached herself.

It was a fun flight for them all.

"Aw, this moon reminds me of that movie where the kids find the extraterrestrial, and Skippy always cries at the end!" Drell watched this through his crystal ball.

Skippy flashed a 'shut up' look toward Drell as he was sitting on an egg while Angela was at the Netherworld Spa.

"Anyway, let's hope they'll have a safe journey." Drell said.

Skippy nodded as he soon began to knit while sitting on the egg.

Drell snickered and laughed at him. "Egg Head."

Skippy glared and held out one of the needles in a threatening way. Drell soon bent the needle with a smirk. Skippy pouted as he looked like he was going to cry.

Back with the others...

The Shadow Goblins saw the others flying and decided to try to take them down.

"Nothing can stop us now." Mo said.

"Momo, what're those lights?" Junior looked behind them.

"Search light." Mo gulped.

"Are we in trouble now?" Junior asked.

"I'm afraid so, JJ." Mo frowned to her little brother.

"Uh-oh..." Winnie gulped.

There were then smoke bombs sent after the broomsticks to shoot them out of the air.

"Atticus, mind handling the smoke bombs?!" Cherry yelped.

"You keep going, I'll be right back." Atticus told Patch before flying the other way.

Patch nodded to his master. Atticus magicked up a baseball bat and looked ready as the smoke bombs flew toward him and he hit them like baseballs back at the Shadow Goblins. And which made them panic.

"I think I'm in for a home run!" Atticus smirked.

The smoke bombs soon hit the shadow goblins.

"It's out of the park, baby!" Atticus laughed before he then flew back to the others.

"That was sweet." Junior smiled.

"Atticus is the best." Mo agreed as her heart fluttered.

"He sure is." Patch said.

"I see bright lights." Elsa pointed out.

"That must be where the fairies are." Tanis replied.

"I think you're right, Tanis, let's land there." Wendy agreed.

They soon landed in to meet the fairies. They came into the glowing part and looked all around for the fairies, but they must had been hiding.


	8. Chapter 8

"Like, are we dead?" Shaggy gulped.

"Well, of course you're not dead!" One voice laughed.

"Yeah, you big sillies!" Another voice added.

"Those must be the fairies." Junior smiled.

"Hey, you're that girl who helped Crysta in the rainforest," The male fairy flew toward Cherry. "The name's Sparkplug!" 

"I'm Honeybee!" A female fairy came out from her hair.

"And I'm Tiddly Wink," Another female fairy floated in front of Cherry's glasses. "Welcome to the City of the Fairies." 

"Who am I, Miss Popular Fairy Person?" Cherry muttered.

"Who knows?" Patch shrugged.

Tiddly Wink soon flew around to wake up the other fairies.

"Ooh." Junior smiled.

"If there's anything you cuties need, just ask and we will use our magic to help you," Honeybee cooed. "Though, it seems as though one of you has some of our magic."

"I'm very sorry, but when Krudsky took Princess Willow's magic, I was trying to stop him." Junior replied since he was the one who had temporary fairy magic.

"That was very admirable of you." Honeybee smiled.

"Thank you." Junior smiled back.

"Oh, you're so adorable, yes, you are, yes, you are~" Honeybee cooed as she pinched his cheeks.

"Yes, he is." Mo smiled proudly.

"Broomy, are you okay?" Wendy asked the broomstick.

"Oh, he looks a little tuckered out..." Patch noticed and looked to the fairies. "Um, Miss Honeybee, if you could?"

"Sure thing, your poor little broomstick." Honeybee nodded as she summoned the other fairies to help fix it.

"That's very nice of you." Mo smiled.

"It's the least we can do." Honeybee smiled back.

"Of course." Sparkplug added.

"We fairies use only good magic, balancing out all the bad magic used by the Shadow Goblins." Tiddly Wink soon frowned with the other fairies.

"Wow." Junior smiled.

"But tonight, the balance is shifting." Sparkplug frowned.

"I fear something terrible is happening." Honeybee added.

"Oh, something terrible is happening." Mo frowned back.

"Yeah, we know all about it," Elsa added. "If we can catch lift to Goblin Castle, we may be able to stop it."

"We can show you the way, but you'll never get inside." Honeybee replied.

"The castle will be crawling with guards for the Goblins' Rave." Tiddly Wink added.

"I can handle the guards." Atticus said.

"Lots of luck to you, because the girls are right." Sparkplug wished.

"If you say so." Mo said.

"You look so much like Tinkerbell." Atticus said to Honeybee.

"Thank you." Honeybee smiled.

"Looks like it's time to go on," Mo said. "Thanks for your help, fairies."

Phantasma giggled as the fairies enjoyed her company. "They tickle!"

"They are?" Patch said.

Phantasma giggled loudly as the fairies didn't seem to mind.

"Yow!" Patch and Scrappy winced as Phantasma's laugh seemed very high-pitched right now.

"She must really be happy." Scrappy said.

"Phanty, cool it with the excitement!" Winnie cried out as she clamped her paws over her ears.

"Oops, sorry." Phantasma giggled sheepishly.

"Does she get easily excited?" Wendy asked Winnie.

"Most of the time." Winnie rolled her crimson eyes. 

"Wow." Wendy said.

Lightning flashed as they were soon going to the Goblin Graveyard. 

"Wow, now this is a graveyard." Mo said.

"I should have a poetry slam down here." Cherry agreed. 

"Let's get to the elevator." Atticus said.

"Where could the elevator be though?" Scrappy asked.

"I think I have an idea." Sibella replied as she opened up a coffin.

"Huh, what do you know? It's the coffin." Mo said.

"Come along, guys," Sibella told the others. "Off we go to meet the Goblin King."

"Here we go." Patch said.

"Like, on second thought, maybe we should just take the stairs." Shaggy smiled nervously. 

"Come on, Shaggy, this'll be fun." Scrappy smiled.

"Come on, guys, nothing's gonna happen, the Goblin King might actually be nice." Atticus added. 

"Maybe." Cherry said.

The coffin soon closed and they went down six feet under. 

"Wahoo!" Scrappy cheered.

"This reminds me of the elevator in Toon Town." Cherry commented. 

"This is fun!" Junior laughed.

They crashed against some vines and soon ended up on the ground which told them that they had reached their destination. The coffin soon opened and Cherry sat up with her arms crossed like a stereotypical vampire rising into the night after a long day's slumber. 

"Really?" Atticus asked his best friend, unimpressed.

Cherry soon hocked at him and spit in his eye.

"Oh, gross!" Atticus grimaced. 

They all soon got out of the coffin.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped. "Like, first floor: Creepy Goblin Castle." 

"Let's go in." Scrappy smiled.

"Whatya think, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"I wish I lived here!" Cherry beamed. 

"Of course you do." Mo smiled.

"Cherry is a strange girl." Scrappy commented. 

"Yes, yes, she is." Patch said.

"Well, I agree with Cherry," Sibella replied. "It seems fangtastic." 

"Let's get in." Mo said.


	9. Chapter 9

When they came inside, there appeared to be a long line of monsters.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Come on. Back up," The short and fat goblin glared to the monsters in line. "Knock it off, knock it off. You, get a shower. You stink. You ain't on the list, you ain't getting in."

"Losers." The tall and skinny goblin chuckled.

"Man, this sucks," A vampire girl in short black sleeves with shorts, tights, and short-cut ebony hair folded her arms as she waited in line. "At this rate, Hotel Transylvania will be open again by the time I meet the Goblin King."

"Hey, Sibella, isn't that your sister?" Winnie asked.

"Mavis!" Sibella gasped and rushed to her.

The older vampire girl turned around and soon hugged her. "Oh, Sibella, what're you doing here?" she then asked. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Sibella soon told her sister what was going on.

"Whoa, that's messed up." Mavis soon said to Sibella.

"I know." Sibella replied.

"Well, they usually do pretty nice things for good looking monster chicks..." Mavis smirked. "I usually tend not to let my affections help me, but this might be a good call, Sis."

"Thanks, Sis." Sibella smiled.

"No problem." Mavis smiled back.

"So, um, if you're both Dracula's daughter, does that mean Draculaura from Monster High is also your sister?" Patch asked curiously.

"Yep." Sibella nodded.

Shaggy, Scooby, Junior, and Atticus took out a card to give them monster disguises which turned them into feminine features. Cherry cupped her mouth and laughed at Atticus as he was turned into a girl.

"Not one word." Atticus glared.

Cherry nodded before she just kept laughing as he was a girl. "And that voice!"

"Let's get this over with." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Cherry settled down eventually.

"This shouldn't be hard for you, Sibella," Mavis smiled down to her younger sister. "You and I take after Mother."

"That's good." Sibella said.

"I feel disturbed..." Mo said once she saw Shaggy and Scooby in their female disguises which made them look like Daphne and Velma.

"Oh, wow." Winnie said.

Junior looked a lot like Darla when she was an actress in Hollywood, though he was given a Supergirl outfit since he had a Superman costume before he took the transformation card. "How do I look?" he then asked.

"So cute~" Mo cooed to her little brother, or should I say sister?

"Aw!" Junior said.

Mo giggled as she hugged him.

"Come on, I have a plan." Mavis smirked.

They all soon went to the guards. Mavis and Sibella did their sexy vampire girl walks which made some of the other monsters hoot and holler for them and where this got the guards' attention.

"Hey, big boys," Mavis smirked as she leaned over the goblin guards. "Could you do us a teensy weensy little favor wavor?"

'Oh, brother.' Mo thought to herself.

The guards babbled nervously and shyly.

"Oh, surely you could help us out~..." Sibella added, she was rather slender and sexy for a 12-year-old.

'Is this actually working?' Patch thought to himself.

The goblin guards got ready to shoo away the others.

"Uh, they're with us, boys." Tanis smirked.

The goblin guards soon groaned and let in the others into the party.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya~" Mavis purred while she pulled one goblin's nose and snapped it back against his face.

"Wow, that actually worked." Mo whispered to herself.

"Of course it did," Mavis smirked. "I'm just too good~"

"When am I going to be an aunt?" Sibella teased her oldest sister.

This caused Mavis to blush.

They all came in to see several other goblins who looked like they were having a party.

"Raggy, rook." Scooby pointed out to the one on the throne who sat there while everyone else celebrated.

"That must be His Royal Rottenness himself." Shaggy replied.

"Alright, let's go get his scepter." Patch said.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped as he saw the clock. "Only five minutes 'til midnight!"

"Then we have to hurry." Mo said.

"Hello, my lovelies." The goblin guards soon came back.

"Oh, no, not them." Mo groaned quietly.

"You two, go, we're busy." Mavis rolled her eyes.

"Two of us will have to keep them busy." Mo whispered.

"I might as well," Mavis decided. "Anything for my baby bat sister."

"Agreed." Sibella said.

Mavis smiled to Sibella and they then decided to distract the goblins.

"Okay, I'll go and grab the scepter." Atticus whispered to the others.

The others nodded to him as Atticus was the fastest out of all of them.

"Hugs for you!" Godzina giggled as she hugged the goblin guards nice and tight.

Atticus soon rushed at super-speed to get the Goblin Scepter. The Goblin King glared as he looked around as he felt something strange. Atticus soon grabbed the Goblin Scepter as he grabbed it.

"Hello..." The Goblin King replied.

"Hi..." Atticus waved before going off.

"Get back here with that!" The Goblin King glared.

"Sorry, sir, but I need this!" Atticus replied as he continued to run.

"He got it!" Junior cheered.

Suddenly, the female disguises wore off on the ones who had them.

"Aw, come on, right now?" Winnie complained. "Hmph!"

"Quick, run!" Mo yelled.

The goblins soon saw that they were impostors and were going to stop them where they were going.

"We have to get out of here now!" Jack told them.

The clock soon struck midnight and the goblin scepter glowed in Atticus's hands.

"This is strange." Atticus said.

"It must be time for the goblins' reign... "Cherry shuddered. "And that means Krudsky can't be too far away."

Something soon happened to Atticus.

"What's happening?!" Mo panicked for her boyfriend.

Atticus's body soon turned into a goblin-like werepony.

"Oh, my gosh, that's hideous..." Cherry shuddered.

"By the power of the Goblin King... I HAVE THE POWER!" Atticus laughed.

"Oh, brother." Patch groaned.

"What is that fool doing?!" The Goblin King glared to Atticus. "That is mine and you have no right to take it from me!"

"I'm sorry, but we have to stop a terrible future from happening!" Atticus told him.

"A terrible future?" The Goblin King asked.

"Mr. Gibbles showed us, I'm doing this for you and Princess Willow, Your Majesty." Atticus said.

"Quick, let's fly!" Mo called out.

"I promise I'll come back for you!" Atticus called to the Goblin King before flying with the others with the Goblin Scepter at hand.

The goblin guards were about to go after them.

"Oh, I hope Broomy's not that different from my broomstick." Wendy hoped as she steered the broomstick.

"I'm sure he isn't." Mo said.

"Seize them!" The Goblin King told his followers. "Especially the werepony!"

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

"Don't forget the big mouth ghoul." The Goblin King muttered.

"The Big Mouth...?" Cherry narrowed her eyes. "WHAT'RE YOU SAYING? I TALK TOO MUCH?! I DON'T TALK TOO MUCH, YOU TALK TOO MUCH, YOU TALK TOO MUCH, RAAAAAWR!"

"Keep flying!" Mo called out.

"Uh, yeah, right!" Cherry replied.

"Oh, if only I could fly like the real Superman..." Junior pouted. "Hey, wait!" he then remembered the fairy magic and tried to see if he could fly as he thought of the happiest things as Atticus advised him as it was the same as having wings, so he thought of Christmas which was his favorite celebration next to the Fourth of July.

And where that worked.

"I can fly!" Junior smiled.

"You can fly!" Atticus smiled.

"He can fly?" The goblin guards gasped.

"Bye!" Atticus and the others smirked at the guards.

Junior laughed as he flew beside Atticus. Atticus soon smirked playfully as he did his superman pose flying. Junior smirked back and then did the same.

"HA!" Atticus chuckled. "I love this kid."

They were now out of the Underworld.

"Finally... I never thought I'd be so happy to be on the surface of the Mortal Realm." Cherry said.

"Now to save Princess Willow." Junior said.

Krudsky's laugh was heard not too far away as Patch overheard him.

"He's close." Patch said.

"But so far..." Atticus sighed. "We better pick up the pace."

"You can hear him too?" Junior asked.

"Super-Hearing," Atticus pointed to one of his ears. "Thanks, Superman."

"Awesome." Junior smiled.

"Indeed." Atticus smiled back.

They soon went to get after Krudsky to stop him to prevent the future they saw from Mr. Gibbles' crystal ball from happening.


	10. Chapter 10

Drell chuckled as he flirted with Hilda as they were in their werewolf costumes, but she looked annoyed and concerned.

"What's wrong?" Drell asked.

"This Halloween just doesn't feel like Halloween..." Hilda replied. "And besides, you promised me that we would visit the family."

"We did visit your family!" Drell replied. "I met that little tyke Amanda!"

"You zipped her mouth shut for 100 years and turned her into a skunk!" Hilda glared.

This caused Drell to smile sheepishly. "Okay, I'm just worried..." he then said. "I met my Oracle and it almost seems like bad guys could win from a vision shown to me."

"Oh, dear..." Hilda frowned.

"That's why I dragged you here, I'm sorry..." Drell replied.

"That's why you've been stress eating..." Hilda said then. "You ate 50 plates of ribs!"

"Actually that was just my appetite, but yes, I'm worried." Drell nodded.

"We better go and stop it from coming true." Hilda said.

"Oh, I don't know if we can do that," Drell stared up at the starry night sky. "My mother always told me not to alter the past."

"Well, hopefully someone will prevent it from happening." Hilda said.

"Oh, I dunno..." Drell replied.

"Come here..." Hilda tugged on his hand.

"Okay." Drell said.

Hilda walked with him to go see what they could do to help.

Krudsky was now waiting for the Goblin King to arrive.

"Krudsky..." Drell growled through his teeth.

"What is he up to?" Hilda asked.

"Waiting for Zotebxiz." Drell replied as he knew Krudksy's plan against the Goblin King as he had been secretly watching.

Krudsky soon saw a goblin figure with the scepter. "Greetings, Your Majestic Excellency," he came toward him, thinking he was the Goblin King before he bowed and removed his hat. "Thank you for coming, I do so admire your punctuality," He soon saw Atticus with the goblin scepter. "YOU!"

"Hi," Atticus replied innocently. "Please release Princess Willow."

"Why should I do what you say?" Krudsky glared.

"Uh, because I have this," Atticus replied as he flaunted the Goblin Scepter. "Or do I?"

The others soon come out as gargoyles and gargoyle hybrids with each one holding a Goblin Scepter.

"What is going on here?!" Krudsky demanded.

"Oh, what?" Atticus smirked. "You don't like my magic trick?"

"You little brat!" Krudsky snapped.

"Keep away from Krudsky!" Atticus told the gargoyles.

"Give me the real Goblin Scepter and the fairy princess is free." Krudsky said.

Junior soon stepped forward with his Goblin Scepter. "I've got what you want, sir..." he then said.

"Excellent, my child..." Krudsky smirked. "Now, bring it to me like a good boy."

"First, you release the princess." Junior said.

"Give me the Goblin Scepter." Krudsky glared.

"Not until you let go of Princess Willow!" Junior glared back. "Unless you want this to be smashed."

"No! No! Alright, alright, I'll let her go." Krudsky said, giving in.

"Good." Junior nodded firmly as he looked very cross with Krudsky.

Krudsky soon took out the amulet he had been wearing and broke it open to release Princess Willow who looked worn out from her magic being abused by him. Once she was free, Princess Willow flew to her human friend who gave his Goblin Scepter to Krudsky.

"Oh, Princess Willow, you look weak." Junior frowned as he held Princess Willow in his hands.

"Finally, the Goblin Scepter is-" Krudsky smirked before seeing it was a fake and soon grew nervous once he saw the Goblin King next to Atticus who gave the real Goblin Scepter back to its rightful wielder.

"Gotcha!" Atticus smirked like Genie did when they tricked Jafar into thinking he was strangling Aladdin during his revenge. "Go, sir!" he then told the Goblin King.

"I seemed to have misjudged you." The Goblin King nodded to Atticus.

"Sorry for taking your scepter, Your Majesty, but we needed it to make the trick work." Atticus said.

"Hopefully this won't happen again, but I appreciate your help and sacrifice, my boy." The Goblin King nodded to Atticus.

"Yes, sir." Atticus bowed before him.

"Fairy Princess Willow, don't you have something to say to your daddy?" Junior asked.

"Princess Willow...?" The Goblin King firmly called to his fairy daughter.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Princess Willow frowned.

"The trouble you caused tonight is inexcusable..." The Goblin King told her.

"You're right," Princess Willow floated beside him. "I never should've snuck out early and I'll never do it again, I promise!"

"As of now, you are grounded for one year," The Goblin King said firmly before smiling softly. "I'm just happy that you're safe."

Princess Willow soon pecked him on the cheek with a smile back.

"I guess I should give you back your magic now." Junior said to Princess Willow.

"Thank you very much for your help, my friend, I shall never forget this." Princess Willow told him.

Junior took a deep breath and soon returned Princess Willow's magic back to her so he could go back to normal. Atticus soon used his magic to drain the magic from Krudsky back into Princess Willow. Princess Willow soon glowed as she was much better now.

"So, uh, is all forgiven then?" Krudsky smiled nervously.

"The Amazing Krudsky..." The Goblin King smirked toward the magician. "You really are my kind of guy."

"Oh, I like where this is going." Mo smirked.

"You mean you'll help me with my career?" Krudsky asked hopefully.

"Let's just say, where you're going, you'll have lots of time to practice your act!" The Goblin King replied.

"I knew I liked where this was going." Mo smiled.

Atticus chuckled to his girlfriend's excitement. Krudsky screamed like a little girl as the Goblin King laughed while raising his scepter high to the sky.

"So, will all of us remember this?" Winnie asked the Goblin King.

"Like, I'll never ever forget this!" Shaggy smiled.

"Re reither!" Scooby added.

"Like, me neither." Werewolf Shaggy agreed.

"I still need to come up with a name for you," Winnie smiled to Werewolf Shaggy. "How about... Scott, after Uncle Scott?"

"I suppose that would be fine... Little Sis." Werewolf Shaggy smiled back.

Winnie howled happily. "I got a big brother!"

Fred, Daphne, and Velma all soon came out from a corner.

"All mortals who have risen from the dawn, Let all memories of this night, be gone!" The Goblin King recited before erasing everyone's memory who wasn't a magical being and where only Fred, Daphne, and Velma were affected by it.

"Aw... Oh, well, at least we'll remember." Goonie said as Mary nodded in agreement.

"I want my mommy!" Krudsky cried out as the Goblin King whisked him away.

"And I thought I had bad luck." Cherry commented.

"I'd say he has worse luck than you." Atticus said.

"Yeah." Drell added as he stood right behind Cherry.

"MEW!" Cherry hissed like a startled cat and even jumped in the air.

"Hello." Drell smirked.

Cherry soon landed flat on the ground.

"I thought you guys were in the Other Realm with Zelda and Sabrina?" Atticus asked the couple.

"We were, but I had a bad feeling." Drell replied.

"And a good thing we came back." Hilda said.

"Yeah... Especially around that brat, Amanda..." Drell scowled. "Atticus, no offense, but she was worse than Darla when she lived in Hollywood."

"Yeah, Darla was kinda scary back then..." Cherry remembered.

"I agree." Patch said.

Soon enough, a rooster crow was heard and the sun was slowly coming up.

"What just happened?" Fred held his head in slight pain.

'They wouldn't believe us if we told them.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Hey, gang," Shaggy chuckled as he sat in the Mystery Machine with Scooby and Scrappy. "Like, where've you been? We've been lookin' all over for ya!"

"Shaggy! Scooby! Scrappy!" Daphne called out.

"What happened to you guys last night?" Velma asked.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy looked to each other and laughed.

"Like, you wouldn't believe us if we told ya." Shaggy smirked.

"Yeah." Scrappy added.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon enough, it was time to leave the Halloween Carnival and that meant it was time for Wendy and the Grimwood Girls to get back to school.

"Drell, you wanna come with us to meet your sister?" Cherry asked, though nervous in her voice, but she knew it might be good for him to reunite with his sister.

"We haven't spoken in years..." Drell replied. "She wouldn't want to see me anyway."

"Of course she will." Patch said.

"Oh, uh, I dunno..." Drell rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I don't think I can say much here," Hilda replied. "Zelda and I have a very rough relationship with our sister Vesta... Mother always loved her best, though Daddy did pay for our first wedding, Drelly."

"Please come with us." Mo begged.

"Well... Okay, I better change first though." Drell replied.

"Aw, but I love my ooh, ooh, sexy werewolf~" Hilda cooed.

This caused most of the group to cringe. Drell smiled as he held Hilda, not caring what the others had to say. Cherry threw up behind a bush out of disgust.

The workers were loading up to pack up until the same time again next year while everyone else was going home. Once everyone was in the car, Atticus drove them back to the Grimwood school.

"So, Cherry, did you have fun at the carnival?" Atticus asked.

"It was all right," Cherry replied. "I'm just surprised that the Goblin King was a good guy, he seemed so menacing."

"I know." Atticus said.

Mo held her little brother as he fell asleep with his thumb in his mouth after a long and exhausting night. "Could you drop us off at home?" she asked Atticus. "JJ's knocked out."

"You got it." Atticus said.

"Thanks, Atticus," Mo smiled. "This had to be his best Halloween ever."

"It sure was." Atticus said.

Soon enough, the car dropped off Mo and Junior so the boy could get some sleep after a long night of saving the world. Atticus waved to them and soon drove off to Ms. Grimwood's ghoul school to drop off the girls. After a long drive, they soon arrived at the school.

"Oh, the girls are back, Matches, darling..." Ms. Grimwood smiled.

Matches just sighed as she missed Spike and looked miserable about being alone. She remembered hearing about Spike's crush on Rarity and it broke her heart as she had hidden feelings for the purple dragon. She soon got her eyes covered by two claws/hands. "Huh?" she pouted before looking around as she had been blinded.

"Matches, darling, I believe you have a visitor." Ms. Grimwood smiled as always.

"Guess who?" Spike's voice smiled.

"Spike..." Matches replied. "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" Spike beamed before he hopped over her and stood in front of her with a grin.

Matches hummed with a pout and folded her arms.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"How's Rarity?" Matches rolled her crimson eyes.

"Oh....I guess you heard I had a crush on her." Spike said.

"Wait, had a crush on her?" Matches asked.

"Yeah, it was just a thing..." Spike shrugged. "You know, I was young, kids do pretty stupid things."

This was a relief for Matches.

"So, you're over her?" she then asked.

"Yeah..." Spike blushed pink in his face and shuffled his foot. "So, uh, I was wondering... Maybe we could hang out together just the two of us?"

"O-Oh, really?" Matches asked as she turned red in return.

"I was surprised to find out you're a girl, but you're kinda cute..." Spike replied. "Cuter than Princess Ember from Dragon's Lair back in Equestria."

This caused Matches to blush even more. Ms. Grimwood smiled to this.

"Um, say, I hear this place called Ever After High is having Dragon Games..." Spike said to Matches. "Maybe you'd like to come?"

"I'd love to come." Matches smiled.

Spike and Matches soon smiled to each other.

Atticus finally pulled up and opened the door to let the girls out.

"Best field trip ever!" Wendy beamed. "Though... It's my only field trip ever, but still awesome!"

"Like, it sure was." Scott smiled.

"Ms. Grimwood, Atticus and Patch got me a big brother now, I named him Scott after my favorite uncle, it's like when Shaggy turned into a werewolf." Winnie beamed to her headmistress. 

"Oh, how wonderful for you, Winnie." Ms. Grimwood smiled back.

"And I see someone got a visitor." Sibella smiled once she saw Spike with Matches.

Spike and Matches smiled as they held claws together.

"Aw, so cute~" Tanis giggled to the young dragons.

"Uh, Ms. Grimwood, someone's here to see you." Cherry told the woman.

"Who would that be, dear?" Ms. Grimwood asked only to look up to see her brother. "Drell..."

"Hi, Glynnie..." Drell rubbed his arm nervously.

"Let's give these two some privacy." Hilda said.

The others agreed with Hilda.

"Come on, Wendy, let's take you to your room." Goonie said.

"Sure, okay." Wendy replied as she went inside with the other Grimwood Girls.

Soon enough, Drell and Ms. Grimwood were alone together and they sat together to have some tea.

"So....You look well." Ms. Grimwood said.

"Uh... Yeah..." Drell replied.

The two sipped their drinks as they seemed to have a hard time talking to each other after all these years.

"I finally moved out of Mom and Dad's basement." Drell then said.

"That's great." Ms. Grimwood said.

"Yeah... Um... Great..." Drell smiled nervously.

Ms. Grimwood sighed. "Why have you come?" she soon asked her brother. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know and I'm sorry!" Drell frowned. "I just thought that now might be a good time to talk."

"Quite..." Ms. Grimwood replied as she sipped her tea. "I see you and Hilda Spellman made up."

"Yeah, we even got married..." Drell smiled as he showed the ring before wincing as he realized he shouldn't have said that as he hadn't invited her to the wedding. "Oh, uh, I mean--"

"Forget it, you just said it, it's already out there." Ms. Grimwood sighed.

"I'm sorry for not inviting you." Drell said.

"It's fine..." Ms. Grimwood replied. 

Drell sighed as this wasn't getting much easier.

Cherry randomly walked into the room. "Hey, guys, don't mind me, just getting a piece of fudge for no reason..."

'Really?' Drell thought to himself.

"So, how's it going?" Cherry asked, not eating the fudge just yet.

"I'm dying out here!" Drell whispered loudly to her. "Help me!"

"How?" Cherry whispered back.

"Just do something!" Drell told her before pushing her toward Ms. Grimwood.

"Um... Ms. Grimwood... I might not know you that well, but whatever your brother did to upset you, I'm sure he's sorry and he'll never do it again." Cherry rubbed her arm. "By the way, what did he do?"

"None of your business!" Drell spat at Cherry.

"He blamed me during the trial for the Sanderson sisters back in Salem," Ms. Grimwood replied much to Drell's chagrin. "You see, this is a long story involving mortal children, though one of them isn't a mortal boy anymore, but I was actually good friends with Sarah Sanderson as she was more innocent compared to her sisters Winifred and Mary. Our mother didn't know I was friends with her, but one night when the sisters decided to suck the youth of a girl named Emily Binx, Drell told our mother and Emily's brother Thackery told the whole village so they could be executed."

"Whoa." Cherry said.

Drell sighed and face-palmed. "You had to ask, you little idiot."

"Drell, you have to apologize to her." Cherry said.

"Who asked you?" Drell folded his arms.

"Uh, you did?" Cherry narrowed her eyes in deadpan.

"Can we please just stop talking about that day?" Ms. Grimwood frowned.

"Glynis, I'm very sorry, but I was scared..." Drell told his sister. "I know, we can't change the past, but can't we just let it go and put it behind us?" he then smirked. "I mean, who else loves your fudge as much as I do?"

"True." Ms. Grimwood smiled.

Drell soon smiled back to her. 

"Well... I'm still mad at what you did to Sarah and her sisters, we won't have a chance to see them until maybe next Halloween..." Ms. Grimwood shrugged.

"How so?" Cherry asked.

"It's part of their curse," Drell told her. "If a virgin lights a black flame on a candle, it can bring back the Sanderson sisters."

"So Atticus won't screw up." Cherry smirked quietly.

"It will most likely be a mortal." Drell said.

"Mortals can be such fools sometimes..." Ms. Grimwood sighed, she then collected some meat and came into the backyard. "Matches, your dinner is--Oh!"

Matches and Spike blushed as they were kissing, but then looked back to her as they stopped for a moment to see her.

"I see you're having dessert." Ms. Grimwood teased.

"Mind leaving us alone then?" Matches asked.

"Okay, your supper is here if you're hungry." Ms. Grimwood replied as she placed down the bowl of raw meat just for her little dragon.

After she left, Matches and Spike went back to what they were doing. 

"I see you kept Mom's maiden name..." Drell said to his sister. "So, friends again?"

Ms. Grimwood smiled. "No... Siblings." she then said.

The two then shared a hug together.

Cherry found this moment touching. She even wiped away a tear.

"Come on, I'll show you around..." Ms. Grimwood put her arm around her brother.

"You're the boss." Drell chuckled as he followed after her.

This seemed like a happy ending.

The End


End file.
